<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dance with me by miggyfan</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668536">Dance with me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggyfan/pseuds/miggyfan'>miggyfan</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dance with me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Magnum P.I. (TV 2018)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing Lessons, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Smut</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:09:34</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>37,454</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668536</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/miggyfan/pseuds/miggyfan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A beautiful latina pop singer asked Magnum for his protection, and of course Thomas wouldn't let the very sexy Camilla face the danger alone, so he asked Higgins to help with the case.<br/>Reticent at first, Juliet thought the singer was just craving attention, then accidents started to happened on the set of her new clip video, and she knew there was definitly something going on.<br/>After fighting spies and mercenaries for years, protecting a singer shouldn't be hard right ? And no she wasn't jaleous of the way Camilla looked at Magnum, not at all...</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Juliet Higgins/Thomas Sullivan Magnum IV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dance with me [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2256524</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>251</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>328</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« We are not taking this case. » </p><p>Replied Higgins, purposefully avoiding Magnum’s eyes to focus on her computer.</p><p>She didn’t even grace him with a look, she didn’t want to be under the spell of his powerful puppy look and boyish grin.<br/>
Juliet was fed up with him, always managing to convince her to agree to his crazy plans. </p><p>This time she will resist, she said no, and she won’t change her mind.</p><p> </p><p>« Why ? » Asked Magnum with a dejected tone.  « It’s an easy job, and well paid, I don’t understand why you don’t want to work this case… »</p><p> </p><p>Juliet sighed, a little annoyed by his insistence, « I am not going to play bodyguard for a singer who is making things up just to get attention. »</p><p> </p><p>« You saw the letters Higgy, Camilla Chavez really has a stalker, why are you so difficult about this ? She doesn’t trust her security guards, so she asked for our help. We'll just have to go undercover as new dancers in her crew, and watch out for her. Even if you’re right, and there’s no stalker, we will get paid anyway, so whatever happens it’s just bonus for us. » continued Magnum sitting on her desk and gently nudging her shoulder.</p><p> </p><p>« You just want to dance with your favorite singer. You should have asked her for an autograph, if you like her so much, if you could have seen your face when she entered the room, your jaw pratically hit the floor.» Replied Juliet in a sarcastic tone.</p><p>« Why are you so against it ? Are you jaleous or something ? » asked Magnum ,slightly amused.</p><p>« Of course not ! » she quickly answered, trying to hide her embarrasment.</p><p>« Because you don’t have to worry about me and Camilla, I’m all yours, you know that ! Right ? » said Magnum getting dangerously close to her.</p><p>« What ?.... I didn’t ….You can date whoever you want Magnum ! It’s your life ! Not my business ! Not at all ! » </p><p>« Date ? I wasn’t speaking about dating, I was just talking about partnership, I am not going to quit my P.I job to become a dancer. » Laughed Magnum, ‘god ! Teasing Higgy was so easy’.</p><p>After the whole fake marriage debacle, Magnum had started to see Juliet differently, he had always liked her, maybe from the first day they met.<br/>
But he understood very fast, that she wasn’t going to be easy to get close to.</p><p>The ghost of her dead fiance floating all around her, was a rival he couldn’t even fight, she wasn’t ready to move on, so he had to be patient.</p><p>But lately, he felt like she was also interested in him, he noticed the lingering looks, the way she blushed when he caught her out off guard, she didn’t even wear his necklace anymore.</p><p>Maybe now, he had a little chance to make the walls she built around her, crumble to the floor.</p><p>But first, he had to chase away the cute little pout she was sporting right now.</p><p> </p><p>« Exactly Magnum, do I look like a dancer to you ? There’s no way we could pass as professional dancer, our cover won’t last even a minute. » She retort vehemently.</p><p>« First of all, I’m a very good dancer and I’m offended by your lack of confidence in my abilities. Second, it’s mostly salsa and latin pop music, so no acrobatic moves, she’s just filming her new video clip on the island, it’s not a dance competition. And finally yes ! You could easily pass as a dancer, you’re  athletic, flexible and fit, with that constant straight posture of yours, I’m sure you took some dance classes in your childhood… »</p><p>Magnum smiled, imagining Juliet in a pale pink tutu, her blond curls tied in a messy little bun, she must have been so cute. </p><p>Higgins sighed, his dimples will be the death of her.</p><p>« Ballet Magnum, I used to take ballet dance lessons, which is very different from what your Camilla want in her new clip video. The only thing we'll managed to do is make fools of ourselves… »</p><p>« With a little training I’m sure we are going to be so good together, she’ll ask us to join her crew for real. I can teach you a few moves if you  want…»</p><p>Juliet rolled her eyes at him, how did he manage to be so confident, so comfortable in his own skin, when she was always so uptight, so scared of everything.<br/>
She couldn’t stand people looking at her, judging her, she needed to be sure that whatever she was doing was perfect, the idea of messing up was unbearable for her.</p><p> </p><p>« Come on Higgy, get up and dance with me, I’ll show you how good we can be together… » Magnum stood up and reached out for her hand, silently praying she would take up on his offer.</p><p>When she finally stood up to take his hand, Magnum gave her a blinding smile.</p><p>« Trust me, I’m sure you will be good at this, you’re an excellent fighter, it means you can easily read your partner, and match your rythm on him, you have a perfect balance thanks to yoga, there’s no way you can’t dance. »</p><p>Juliet sighed, trying to hide how nervous she was, and the effect he had on her.</p><p>« I’m going to put my hands on you, so don’t hit me, okay ? » Said Magnum with a shy smile.</p><p>« Okay » Whispered Juliet, lightly squeezing his hand.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum searched for a song on his phone, and picked « mirrors » from Justin Timberlake, it was eight minutes long, slow and sexy, perfect for what he had in mind, he thought very happy with himself.</p><p>« Just follow me, relax your back, your hips… don’t be nervous , it’s just me…okay ? »</p><p>Exactly, it was him, and her partner shouldn’t make her heart beat so fast thought Juliet.</p><p>She could feel his hands wandering on her back first, then descending toward her small waist, to finally rest on her hips.</p><p>She hated all the things she was picturing in her mind right now, she had a hard time admitting how those things made her feel hot and bothered, how exciting it was to be in his strong arms.</p><p>The slow rythm of the music and his warm breath against her skin weren’t helping at all, God ! She was so screwed.</p><p> </p><p>He brought her closer to him, and whispered : « Don’t look down, look at me Juliet… »</p><p>Hearing him muttering her name like that, was so good and painful at the same time. She couldn’t handle it, if he was just teasing her as usual.</p><p> </p><p>« Okay, now just let yourself go against me and follow my lead….Sway your hips in my rythm…..don’t anticipate any moves….Just let me lead you…..we’re on the same boat here…..we’re going to the same place…. You just need to surrender…»</p><p>Juliet followed his instructions, and let him take the lead, for once in her life, she wasn’t fighting anymore, he wasn’t the ennemy, she let him get even closer to her, leaving no space between them.</p><p>She could feel the hard muscles of his chest moving under his tight polo shirt.</p><p>She was dying to let her fingers wandered in his hair, but she refrained herself by hooking her arms around his neck.</p><p>« You can put your hands wherever you want on me….just feel the rythm and do what you want. »</p><p>‘God ! Was he reading her mind ?’ thought Juliet a little alarmed.<br/>
Magnum gave her a teasing smile, ‘Yeah he definitly knew what she was thinking, and the effect he had on her.’</p><p>She decided to give him a piece of his own medicine and brushed her hands through his hair, gently massaging his scalp, slowly applying little pressure right where it was good, enough to make him groan loudly.</p><p>Juliet brought their forehead together, glad that she managed to make him close his eyes, she couldn’t handle his chocolate brown iris staring into her, reading her like an open book.</p><p>She felt so good in his arms, she wanted this to last forever.</p><p> </p><p>She almost cursed outloud when his phone rang, interrupting them. Who the bloody hell chose this moment to call ? </p><p>Magnum sheepishly smiled at her, and grabbed his phone to answer.<br/>
Juliet could see on his face that he was as aroused as her by this little dance session he started, she decided she could play this game too.</p><p> </p><p>« Camilla ? What’s going on ? Why are you crying ? »</p><p>Magnum put her on speaker for Juliet to hear.</p><p>« He killed her ! He killed Juliet ! »</p><p>Magnum and Higgins were startled by her words, Juliet sighed annoyed by the singer, this woman was definitly crazy.</p><p>« My chihuahua Juliet, she ate my food and she got poisoned ! I told you I was in danger ! Now my dog is dead, Romeo is going to be so brokenhearted… »</p><p>She named her dogs Romeo and Juliet, thought Higgins rolling her eyes, she was so pissed at Magnum right now, even if he was concerned about her safety, she could see the smile he was trying hard to hide. </p><p>The annoying wails of the singer over the phone weren’t helping to convince her to take the goddam case.</p><p>She gave Magnum a warning look, if she ever heard a single joke about Juliet the chihuahua she was out.</p><p>He looked at her expectantly, waiting for her to give her response.<br/>
Juliet sighed and muttered dejectedly: « Okay, we’re taking her case… »</p><p>Magnum gave her a blinding smile in return, this was going to be fun !</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Higgins couldn’t believe what she was witnessing right now…</p><p>Right after Magnum and her were rudely interrupted during their little dance session, Camilla the popular singer invited herself into Robin’s nest, to the great displeasure of Juliet.</p><p>Apparently, she was so upset by the demise of her pet, (who Juliet refused to name), that she needed the strong and muscular shoulder of Magnum to cry on.</p><p>Seriously ? Didn’t she have a boyfriend ? Another singer, Shawn something….Higgins didn’t remember his full name….<br/>
Why the bloody hell did she needed Magnum to comfort her ?</p><p>Juliet was so annoyed by that woman, how was she supposed to protect her, when she wanted to strangle her herself ?</p><p>Just seeing her getting out of her very expensive and garish car, her curvy body wrapped in a long pastel frilly flowery dress, slit till the top of her thigh, was enough to rile her.<br/>
</p><p>« Oh ! Look at that Magnum ! She drives a pink Ferrari ! You and her are definitly soul mates ! » scoffed Juliet, not even trying to hide her irritation.</p><p>Magnum laughed at her jab, and replied « I’d rather like a woman who would drive a black one, if you want my opinion. » He whispered in a low voice in her ear, close enough to invade her personal space, before leaving her to welcome their guest with a mischievious smile.</p><p>Juliet couldn’t stop herself from shivering at his words, she shook her head to chase away all the thoughts invading her brain at the moment, she needed to focus, they had a job to do.</p><p>Magnum nearly stumbled when Camilla pounced on him, wailing like a child, holding him tight, like her life depended on it.</p><p>Worried about Higgins slowly loosing her patience, Magnum finally asked : « Alright Camilla, I understand how upset you are, but I need to breath….So please, can you let me go ?…. »</p><p>The singer released her tight grip on the P.I and replied while wiping away her tears : « Of course ! I ‘m sorry, I’m a little emotional right now. »</p><p>She was really beautiful, even Juliet could admit that, a latina beauty with long black hair that reached the small of her back, curvy in all the right places, and clear caramel eyes, of course Magnum was charmed by the petite singer.</p><p>The way he talked to her, holding her hand, reassuring her was unnerving.</p><p>Higgins wanted to slap his hand, ‘She’s an adult for god’s sake ! You don’t need to hold her hand like that Magnum !’ She thought, silently stewing in annoyance.<br/>
Thomas guided Camilla toward the guest house, where she explained how she started to fear for her life, because of the stalker.</p><p>« At first it was only letters and mails, where he would threatened to do all kind of horrible stuff to me, saying that I broke his heart, that I betrayed him, cheated on him, I don’t even know him ! » Cried Camilla, throwing herself at Magnum once again, gripping his shirt so tight, that Juliet was worried that it would rip open under the pressure.</p><p>« Higgy did you find something on those emails, did you managed to  track them down ? » Asked Magnum, struggling with the clingy singer all over him, ‘yeah, next time he would probably sit on a chair across from her, sitting so close to her was not as fun as he thought it would be’.</p><p>« No, I’m sorry, they were all encrypted, impossible to track them down… » Replied Higgins with a sighed.</p><p>« Weren’t you supposed to be an expert at this ? » asked Camilla looking straight at Juliet, suddenly not so emotional as before.</p><p>Magnum was a little taken a back by the change of attitude, as he managed to extricate himself from her arms.</p><p>He felt like a mouse trapped between two angry cats, staring at each other, waiting for an opening to make the first move.</p><p> </p><p>« Your stalker is apparently an expert too, at least as good as I am or even better than me, which is not a good news for you, Camilla. » Answered Juliet defiantly.</p><p>Camilla turned her attention back to Magnum to ask : « Can’t you work without her ? apparently she’s not as good as she pretended to be… »</p><p>Magnum’s eyes widened at her bluntness, « Camilla ! Juliet is my partner, I work with her and nobody else ! This is not negotiable ! »</p><p>« You know, if somebody wanted to kill me, I would be able to defend myself, I’m not the one in danger here, and even if it was the case, I would take care of it by myself, without clinging on a stranger to feel safe. » retorted Juliet with disdain.</p><p>Camilla bit her lip, obviously offended : « I guess you can stay then…There will be an audition for the dancers next week, at least try to be credible as a performer, we can’t hired you if you can’t dance. »</p><p>« Don’t worry about that, we will be ready for the audition, and don’t forget that it’s you who need our help ! Not the other way around ! » Replied Magnum defensively.</p><p>« Oh ! I’m not worried about you Thomas ! Remember when we danced together at la Mariana after the concert, I felt an instant connection with you, there was so much chemistry between us, I would have hired you right away ! » purred Camilla squeezing his thigh.</p><p>Juliet looked at her hand on Magnum’s leg, like she wanted to shoot at it.</p><p> </p><p>« Camilla, let me escort you back to the front gate, I think you shouldn’t stay here too long, we’re not supposed to know each other, you remember ? »</p><p>« Of course, we need to be discreet. »</p><p>Juliet scoffed, rolling her eyes, ‘discreet’, there was nothing discreet about that woman, and certainly not her pink Ferrari.</p><p>Magnum took her back to her conspicuous car, wondering how he was going to survive trapped between the two women.<br/>
At first he thought, witnessing their rivalry would be fun, but now, not so much.</p><p>Camilla was blatantly rude to Higgins and he didn’t like it one bit.</p><p>« I guess we’ll see each other on monday then, there’s a training session for all the candidates, you’ll be there right ? » Whispered  Camilla, putting her hand on his arm, stoking it lightly, with a seductive smile.</p><p>« I’ll be there with Juliet, don’t worry. »</p><p>The singer pouted when he mentioned Higgins, clearly annoyed by her presence at his side.</p><p>« Camilla, Juliet is my partner, we’re here to help you, and you’d better change your attitude toward her if you want my collaboration. Don’t try to make me choose between you and her, because you won’t like the result. She will always come first…always. »</p><p>Camilla could see in his eyes how serious he was about her, his partner…She bet he wanted to be more than just a work partner to her.</p><p>« Does she know ? » Asked the singer, studying his eyes intensely.</p><p>« I don’t understand ? Knows what ? » Replied Magnum.</p><p>« Does she know that you are in love with her ? » continued the singer.</p><p>« Leave her alone Camilla. » Warned Magnum.</p><p>« She’s lucky…I don’t think that anyone care if I live or die. » Replied the singer with a sad smile.<br/>
For once, she looked sincere, Magnum had the impression that for the first time, he was seeing the real Camilla.</p><p>« What about your boyfriend Shawn ? » Asked Magnum.</p><p>« We had a fight in Los Angeles, he was supposed to come here with me to film the two new video clips, but he changed his mind the last minute, and took half of the crew with him…This is why I’m looking for new dancers. » answered Camilla, her eyes glued to the floor. </p><p>She was embarassed by her break-up, in a way it made her more human, thought Magnum.</p><p>« Don’t worry, I’m sure he’ll come around, nobody can resist Camilla Chavez ! » Said Magnum with a grin, trying to make her feel better.</p><p>« Nobody except you apparently. » She answered with a shy smile.</p><p>Camilla came closer to him to kiss him on the cheek, she whispered while gently stroking his face : « I’m not giving up Thomas, I still think we would be good together, if your partner don’t pay attention to you, I will steal you away from her. »</p><p>« Maybe a few years ago, before I met her, it would have been possible….Maybe…But now… I’m sorry Camilla… » Replied Magnum, opening her car’s door for her.  « The only thing you need to think about is your safety, Higgins and I will take care of your stalker. For now take this card and contact detective Gordon Katsumoto from HPD, he’s a friend of mine, he’ll make sure you have an officer following you everywhere. »</p><p>« Such a gentleman… » Camilla ran her fingers through his hair to bring him closer, close enough to graze his lips with hers. But Magnum turned slightly his head to the side, avoiding her kiss.</p><p>« Camilla…please… » Magnum sighed.</p><p>The singer smiled seeing Juliet watching them from afar.</p><p>« Okay, okay, I’m leaving, see you on monday Thomas. »</p><p>Magnum finally watched her disappear through the gate with relief, maybe working for the very promiscuous singer wasn’t such a good idea afterall.</p><p> </p><p>He went back to the study to see Higgins at her favorite post, sitting at her desk, typing on her laptop.</p><p>« How is the boa constrictor ? » Asked Juliet with a sarcastic tone.</p><p>« I guess she deserve that one. » Laughed Magnum, scratching his head with embarassment.</p><p>« Seriously Magnum, you don’t need me on this case, I’m sure you can handle it by yourself, the last thing I want is to be the third wheel, while you make out with your pretty pop star. »</p><p>« There’s nothing between me and her, Higgy. » Replied Magnum.</p><p>« I saw you kissing her good bye Magnum. »</p><p>Thomas winced at her reply, he didn’t like the defeated tone in her voice, he felt bad hurting her like this, even if it wasn’t really his fault.</p><p>« I didn’t kiss her, she did, and I didn’t kissed her back, I told her that I wasn’t interested in her. »</p><p>Higgins rolled her eyes at him, not convince at all.</p><p>« It’s true ! And I only danced with her at la Mariana, after Rick managed to convince her to give a concert there, we only just danced, nothing more… » Assured Thomas.</p><p>« It doesn’t matter, she doesn’t want me to help anyway, so I don’t see why I should waste my time trying to protect her. » Said Juliet, closing her laptop and standing up to leave.</p><p>Magnum grabbed her arm to stop her : « Wait, Higgy …..Please…. »</p><p>Juliet turned around to listen to him with her arms crossed, and an irritated look on her face.</p><p>« Listen, it’s not up to her to decide who I work with, you are my partner, and I only work with you. We’re a team, you and I….. And… And I need you… Not her, not even Beyonce could change that ! » Continued Magnum, happy that he managed to make Higgins smile.</p><p>« God, I can’t believe I’m agreeing to this….And for the record, I’m sure Beyonce is way nicer than her. »</p><p>« I’m impressed ! You know who Beyonce is ! »</p><p>« Don’t make fun of me Magnum ! You’re walking on thin ice here! »</p><p>« Alright ! Alright ! I’m Sorry… Now, if you don’t have anything else to do ….What about a little dance training session together. This time I won’t let anybody interrupt us, I promise. » Asked Magnum, using his deadly dimples to charm her.</p><p>« The only thing she was right about is that I’m not a good dancer Magnum, really, you can pass the audition without me, she could hire me as an assistant or whatever… »<br/>
« So you’re gonna let her win ? Just like that ? You’re gonna give up on proving her wrong… »</p><p>« I don’t have anything to prove, specially not to her, my life is not going to end if I’m a bad dancer. »</p><p>« You’re not a bad dancer Higgy, you just didn’t have the good partner…. Yet… »</p><p>« And you’re the good partner ? »</p><p>« Wanna bet ? » Asked Magnum wiggling his eyebrows, and grinning devilishly at her.</p><p>« You’re impossible… » Sighed Higgins, shaking her head with a smile.</p><p>Resigned, she let him take her hand to lead her toward her bedroom, pretending they needed a bigger mirror, she even let him run through her wardrobe to pick a silky black flared skirt and a black tight shirt with a deep v neckline.</p><p>« Come on ! It’s necessary for what I have in mind, we have to set the mood, I promised you will like it ! »</p><p>« You’re enjoying this, way too much in my opinion. » Replied Higgins suspisciously.</p><p>« You will too ! » Said Magnum taking her hand and suddenly bringing her against him, making her laugh and her skirt fly around her.</p><p>He made her remove her shoes, gently put his black Ray ban wayfarer on her nose, and stopped to look at her, finally satisfied with her appearance.</p><p>« We’re inside Magnum ! Why… » Magnum shut her up by putting his finger on her lips.</p><p>« Shhhhhh…What did I said before ? »</p><p>« We’re setting the mood. »</p><p>« Exactly.» Replied Magnum with a smile.</p><p>« We are going to start with a little warm up, just to enjoy a good time, to remind you that before everything, dancing is about having fun, okay ? » continued Magnum, still holding her tight against him.</p><p>Higgins’s smile widened when she heard Madonna starting to sing ‘into the groove’ in the speaker.</p><p>She remembered a younger Juliet dancing alone in her room, braving the many prohibitions of her severe upbringing, dancing alone because she didn’t have any friends anyway.</p><p>The scandalous singer was banned in her house, her uptight father couldn’t stand her oversexualised attitude, so she danced behind locked door like it was a sin.</p><p> </p><p>« Higgy ? » Magnum put his arm around her from behind  and whispered in a low voice « Are you alright ? Is it too much ? »</p><p>Juliet shook her head and gave him a reassuring smile : « It’s perfect…How did you knew ?…Why this song ? »</p><p>« It was in your phone, and your laptop, so I thought it must be a special song to you… I Can change it if you want. »</p><p>« Invading my privacy again Magnum ? »</p><p>« I just did some research to pick some music you would like, You’re angry ? »</p><p>Juliet squeezed his arms around her, she felt safe and dangerously comfortable so closed to him, how did she end up in this position ?</p><p>« Shut up and dance Magnum ! »</p><p>Thomas smiled and made her turn to face him, he took her hands to make her follow his rythm, making her sway just like him.</p><p>Higgins was greatful for the sunglasses, she felt less shy or embarassed, and soon enough she let herself be carried away by the catchy song and move freely in his arms, loosing herself in the sensation.</p><p>Magnum brought her closer to him, and let his hands slowly descend on her hips, « yeah just like that….not too fast…..focus on your hips…….not your shoulders. »</p><p>He made her turn in his arms, making her skirt fly and stopped to let her back rest against his chest from behind.</p><p>He closed his arms around her, letting no space between them and whispered in her ear : « Raise your arms for me…..slowly….in rythm….just follow the music….»</p><p>Juliet complied, closing her eyes, forgetting where she was and what she was doing. </p><p>Magnum let his hands rise, gently stroking her hips, her waist, her ribs, dangerously close to the side of her breast, until he joined his hands with hers, and crossed them, to make her turn again to face him.</p><p>Missing the contact of his body against her, Juliet pulled him toward her, grabbing the back of his head and bringing their forehead together.</p><p>Still swaying together, to the rythm of the music, Juliet ran her fingers through his hair, slowly torturing him with desire.</p><p>For a second, Magnum thought she was going to kiss him, and his heart skipped a beat.</p><p>‘God ! He thought he was ready for this, but he felt as nervous as she was, and he wanted her so much.’</p><p>He hooked his hands around her waist and brought her even closer, loosing himself in the music, in her warmth.</p><p>« Magnum…..Thomas ?..... »</p><p>« Mmmmmh.... » Muttered Magnum with his eyes still closed.</p><p>« The music is over… » Whispered Higgins in a breath.</p><p>« OH ! …Okay….sorry ! I guessed I got carried away… » He replied laughing sheepishly.</p><p>« Thanks ! It was great ! I loved it ! » Added Juliet biting her lip.</p><p>« It’s not over yet, it’s only the beginning….Now we’re getting to the serious part… » Answered Magnum with a smile, still not letting her go.</p><p>Juliet froze when she recognized the first notes of the next song, ‘beautiful liar’ from Beyonce and Shakira.</p><p>« I hope you’re ready ! » Whispered Magnum in her ear.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody ! I updated a little faster as promised, I hope you won't be disappointed, and that you will enjoy this chapter as much as I did !<br/>Feel free to tell me what you thought about it !<br/>Here's the link to the Beyonce and Shakira's song "beautiful liar", just to set the mood 😍😍😍 :<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QrOe2h9RtWI&amp;list=PLRR9g9BEEP3MhUuThZVziS8IYYCDmrjPU&amp;index=26</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« Are you kidding me ? » Said Juliet rolling her eyes, « Magnum, there’s no way I can dance like them ! »</p><p>« I’m sure you can ! You only need to feel confident enough to do it. » Replied Magnum grinning at her.</p><p>« I am confident ! Most people think that I’m a little vain and a show of. It doesn’t mean that I can move my body like this.» Answered Higgins, not convinced at all.</p><p>« Trust me you will, I’m a very good teacher. And I think that you are not so confident as people think, I think it’s an act you use to protect yourself, because deep inside you’re shy, and insecure, and it’s okay. It’s part of who you are. » Whispered Magnum, slowly taking his sunglasses of from her face, to see her worried eyes hidden behind the shades.</p><p>« But first, what do we need to do ? » Asked Magnum, putting back his hands on her hips to bring her closer to him.</p><p>« We need to set the mood. » answered Higgins, shaking her head, she couldn’t believe she was letting him get away with this.</p><p>« Exactly ! Good girl !.....or actually….right now, I need you to be a bad girl….I want to see the naughty one that you’re hiding from everyone. » Muttered Magnum in a sultry voice.</p><p>« Magnum… » Whispered Juliet, suddenly very embarassed.</p><p>« Trust me, those women have nothing on you Higgy, you are as beautiful as they are, you just need to feel sexier, naughtier, wilder….They can move their body like that because they are confident in their sex appeal, they are powerful and strong, and you can do it too. I need you to use your body like a weapon, not to kill someone, but to charm, to mesmerize him into submission. »</p><p> Magnum looked straight into her eyes, to tell her that he trusted her, he just wanted her to believe in herself too.</p><p>Juliet sighed, closing her eyes, taking a few seconds to think, and when she reopened them, Magnum could see a new determination, that gave him hope for what he had in mind. </p><p>« Okay….show me… » Whispered Juliet in a low voice.</p><p>Magnum gave her a blinding smile, « First ! This is a belly dance song, so…. » </p><p>Thomas slowly slid his fingers under the bottom of her shirt, and looked at her, waiting for her approval. </p><p>When she nodded, he unbuttoned it until his fingers graze her navel, making her shiver under his hands.</p><p>« Are you okay ? Tell me if you want me to stop, do you want me to stop Juliet ? » Asked Magnum waiting for her to decide.</p><p> When she shook her head, he followed his path until his hands reached the base of her bra, and tied her shirt just under her breasts, revealing the creamy lightly tan skin of her flat stomach.</p><p>Magnum smiled appreciatively, she was truly beautiful, she only needed to believe it herself.</p><p>« Now we need to lower your skirt, can I ?… » He asked again, feeling like he was walking on thin ice, he enjoyed seeing the blush slowly rising on her cheeks, but he didn’t want to make her uncomfortable.</p><p>« Do it… »<br/>
She answered, now blushing furiously.</p><p>Magnum undid the silky black ribbon of the skirt’s belt, still plunging his eyes into hers.</p><p>Her satiny black skirt nearly opened, when he let it slide on her hot skin, to stop dangerously low on her hips. </p><p>He tied it back on the side, his fingers gently grazing her black lacy panties, in a slow intimate gesture.<br/>
Magnum bit his lips, not hiding the effect she had on him.</p><p>They were so close to each other, they could feel their hot breath against their skin.<br/>
He let his fingers part the side of her skirt, revealing her thigh, and put back his hands on her now very exposed waist, to turn her in his arms.</p><p>Juliet could now see herself in the mirror, with Magnum right behind her, his hands still holding her by her waist.<br/>
So close to her, his face was almost buried in her neck.</p><p>She felt so aroused by this little game he played so well, that if he decided to bend her down to have his way with her, she would have gladly let him do it.</p><p>‘God ! What the bloody hell was she thinking ?’ Juliet felt like her dirty brain was betraying her, making her do crazy things, sexy things she didn’t knew she was capable of.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum put the music back on, letting the two devilish women reminding them, what all this was about in the first place. ‘Oh yeah, dancing, they were supposed to dance.’ Thought Juliet blushing profusingly.</p><p> </p><p>« See how beautiful you are, you can do it, you will do it, trust me. » Muttered Magnum in her ear, giving her the confidence she needed.</p><p>He grabbed her hands to guide them, slowly stroking her delicate skin.</p><p>He made her hands gently caress her thighs, her hips, and finally rest very low on her belly just above her crotch, and whispered, « This is a belly dance, the focus is on the low part of your body, forget everything and just listen to me… »</p><p>« First, bend your knees a little, not too much….yeah…just like that…now, arch your back…. »</p><p>Juliet complied to his request, feeling his hands guiding her.</p><p>She jumped a little when he gave her a little tap on the small of her back, just above her butt and whispered in a commanding tone.</p><p>« More… »</p><p>Juliet bit her lip, and surrender to his order, more aroused than she had ever been in her life.</p><p>The feeling of his hands on her hips was driving her crazy.<br/>
His bossy tone and rough voice directing her, were sending all kind of erotic images in her mind.</p><p> </p><p>« Now move your hips…..follow the rythm…………not side to side ! » He squeezed her hips tight, just like he was reprimanding her, and it was delightful.</p><p>« Move like you want to draw an eight with your hips, just like that, follow me….more slowly… Don’t sway…ondulate your body like a snake…like you wanted to mesmerize me…»</p><p>They slowly moved together, in rythm with the languorous song, Juliet was so overwhelmed by the sensations that she had to close her eyes. </p><p>The sight of themselves slowdancing in the mirror was burnt in her blurred mind.</p><p>Magnum guided her hands upward, slowly grazing her waist, her ribs, finding their way just between her breast cruelly avoiding them. </p><p>He caressed her throat, pulling her back against him, letting her head rest on his shoulder.</p><p>Juliet was practically sitting on his lap, grinding her hips down on his crotch, in punishing slow motions, thoroughly giving him the eight he asked for.<br/>
Showing him, she can play this game too.</p><p>She could feel him getting hard against her firm butt, and she arched her back even more, pressing herself harder against him, telling him what she wanted.</p><p> </p><p>« Higgy ? … » Warned Magnum in a low tone, his voice rough with desire.</p><p>She licked the hot skin of his neck and jaw, slowly grazing it with her teeth, lightly biting him, teasing him.</p><p>« Juliet… » Whispered Magnum out of breath.</p><p>She turned around in his arms, and grabbed him by his shirt, to unceremoniously push him on her bed, slowly crawling on top of him, with a seductive and hungry look in her eyes.</p><p>He wanted a snake and woke up a tiger instead.</p><p>Juliet stopped when her face was above his, so close that their noses were almost touching, her eyes full of desire diving into his.</p><p>« Stop teasing me, Magnum....If we do this…it’s all or nothing, it’s not a game for me…. I’m serious… » Whispered Higgins, with worry in her voice.</p><p>Magnum could see how scared she still was, showing him her vulnerable side.</p><p>She took a risk and he was grateful for that, in a way she was braver than he was.</p><p>He gave her gentle smile, and cupped her face with his hands to bring their forehead together, slowly stroking her cheeks.</p><p>« All or nothing… » He whispered back, before fusing their lips in a tender sensual kiss.</p><p>He licked her upper lip, asking her to let him inside.<br/>
She opened her mouth to let him deepen the kiss, and slowly played with her tongue, making her moaned in pleasure.</p><p> </p><p>***********************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Downstairs…</p><p>Kumu walked in the study with some files Juliet needed to sign.</p><p>She let her eyes wandered around the empty room, searching for her friend, and was slightly surprised by her absence.</p><p>A little puzzled, she decided to go up the stairs toward her bedroom, hoping she was there.</p><p> </p><p>Kumu was a bit surprised to hear Beyonce and Shakira languidly singing "beautiful liar" in her room , it wasn’t Juliet’s usual style of music, she wondered what prompted this change in her mood.</p><p>She stopped dead in her tracks, when she saw her very serious boss, above Magnum, slowly kissing him and running her hands through his hair, while he was untying her skirt, to throw it on the floor in a dramatic gesture, making it fly around her, like the cape of a toreador. </p><p>Kumu bit her lip, slightly amused, and discreetly went back downstairs, leaving the two lovers alone.</p><p>She smiled and took her phone to order two giant bouquets of flowers, wondering what kind of blossoms would please Beyonce and Shakira.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody ! </p><p>After all the sexy dancing and teasing, here comes the smut chapter, where our favorite duo finally act on their desires and feelings ! I hope I did them justice !</p><p>Feel free to tell me what you think about it !</p><p>As usual, I don't own them, only CBS do, if it was the case, they would have been doing it since season 1 !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>If someone had ever said to Magnum that someday, his very uptight and strict partner, was going to throw him on her bed to have her way with him, he would have probably laughed out loud and denied it, because there was no way, he would have believe that something like that was even possible.</p><p> </p><p>First of all, because Juliet Higgins was the epitome of moderation, good manners and conscientiousness.</p><p>He thought she wasn’t the kind of woman who would jump him, in a rush of passion, crawling on top of him like a hungry tiger, ready to devour its prey.</p><p> </p><p>And second, because she wasn’t interested in him, the last thought leaving a pang of sadness in his heart.</p><p>He had desired her for so long, slowly loosing hope of being more than a friend to her, that when she actually made her move, he was rather happily surprised.</p><p> </p><p>So here he was, willingly yielding to temptation. </p><p>Trapped under his very feline partner, who was languidly kissing him.</p><p>Thrusting her tongue slowly in his mouth, with her hands gently massaging his scalp, brushing his dark silky strands away from his face, to make him surrender in the most thrilling way.</p><p>Magnum relinquished himself in the sweet taste of her lips, moaning in pleasure each time her tongue gently grazed his palate. </p><p>He abandonned himself in her arms, slowly dying in ectasy.</p><p> </p><p>Her kiss was way more tender than he thought it would be.</p><p>After she disposed of him like a ragdoll, Juliet crushed his lips in a burning, passionate kiss, hard and unforgiving at first, but now, she was taking her time exploring his mouth, in a more gentle and exquisite way.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum could still feel the fire burning inside of her, the way her hips kept grinding into his crotch, elliciting a delicious friction, torturing him with the slow rythm of her hot center against his still covered dick.</p><p>Juliet was hot and sweet at the same time, slowly killing him with her burning desire and soft tenderness, the duality of her personality showing in the way she was seducing him.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum wasn’t a difficult man, he wasn’t against a little rough-housing before getting to the good part, he didn’t mind when she unceremoniously, pushed him on the bed to jump him like a pony.</p><p>He was a little bit startled, when she ripped open his shirt, in a swift move, sending buttons flying in all directions, to let her hands roam on his muscular chest.</p><p>« You owe me a new shirt. » Said Magnum with a smirk, firmly grabbing the round flesh of her butt, with his greedy hands, giving her a light little tap in retaliation.</p><p>Magnum got even harder, when he saw how dark her eyes went, when he spanked her. </p><p>‘So naughty’, he thought, biting his lip.</p><p>He would have never picture her like this before.</p><p>He smiled, thinking about all the many things they could explore together, aroused to no end by her eagerness.</p><p> </p><p>« Don’t worry about that, I’ll buy you all the shirts you want. » She whispered back, her face so close to him they were breathing the same air, gently nudging his nose with hers, teasing him like a kitten.</p><p>Magnum thrusted his tongue back in her mouth, slowly battling hers, none of them willing to surrender, she lightly bit his lower lip, making him groan in a delicious mix of pleasure pain.</p><p>Then, she gently licked his swollen lip, asking for forgiveness, while slowly running her fingers through his hair, mesmerized by his caramel eyes, his dilated pupils blown up with lust.</p><p>« You have no idea, how long I’ve been waiting for this. » Said Magnum, his voice rough with desire, gently brushing her curls out of her face « I’ve never wanted anyone, as much as I want you right now. »</p><p>« Me two… » She whispered back out of breath, « You’ve been driving me crazy for years. But I’m not just looking for release, Magnum, I don’t do one night stand…. I’m serious about us, if we do this, there’s no going back, and I don’t share….. I don’t think I could handle it, if you ever break my heart, I don’t want to be hurt anymore…»</p><p>Magnum gave her a warm smile, gently stroking her cheek.</p><p>He could feel how scared she was, to show herself so vulnerable in front of him.</p><p> « I told you, I’m all yours Higgy….I’d rather die than hurt you this way…. I’m not going anywhere, I’m serious about us too. » Replied Magnum, his eyes growing sober, betraying how touched he was by her words.</p><p>She really wanted him, it wasn’t just a fling, and he was glad that she cared as much as he did.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum sat up to roll her over, getting her under him, exchanging their positions.</p><p>He kissed her passionately, deeply, thrilled by her confession.<br/>
His hands caressing her thighs, gently pulled them apart to nestle himself between them. </p><p>« Now that I’ve been a good boy, I think I deserve a treat… » He said with a mischievious smile.</p><p>Magnum hooked his fingers inside of her panties, to slowly slid the black lace along her thighs, leaving a trail of goosebump on her warm skin.</p><p>Juliet raised her hips to let him take them of, feeling her arousal grow inside of her.</p><p>She welcomed him in her arms, when he took her lips again, in a hungry kiss, while his hand wormed its way between her leg, gently stroking her hot sensitive folds.</p><p>« You’re so wet already… » He whispered in her ear.</p><p>« It’s all your fault… » She muttered in a breath « Now take responsibility. »</p><p>« Yes Ma’am » He answered, slightly amused by the commanding tone.</p><p>He left a trail of kisses from her neck to her chest, only stopped by her shirt.</p><p>He slowly untied it, biting his lip, and locking his hungry eyes with hers.</p><p>He pull her up, while grabbing each side of her shirt, then ripped it open, sending buttons flying everywhere, startling her.<br/>
« Now we’re even. » He added with a daring look, taunting her.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet raised her eyebrow, her chest heaving and panting wildly.</p><p>When she tilted her head to the side, with a raised eyebrow, Magnum knew his cheeky attitude was going to backfire.</p><p>‘Oh shit !’ He cursed in his mind, when she pushed him out of the bed, giving him no time to react, making him land heavily on his back on the floor.</p><p>‘Thank god she loved comfortable and fluffy carpets’ Thought Magnum, as he watched her taking of the rest of her clothes, throwing them dramatically on the floor, and slowly descending on him in her naked glory.</p><p>He had never seen anything more erotic than her at the moment, thought Magnum, very proud to be the only one who got to enjoy this very wild version of herself.</p><p>« You are a very bad boy mister detective. » She said in a sultry voice, her face just above his crotch, while slowly unzipping his pants.</p><p>She took his phone in his pocket to stop the music, and threw it away on the forsaken bed. « No more music ! » She added, with hungry eyes.</p><p>‘Music ?’ He was so focused on her that he forgot about the damn music. </p><p>« The only sounds I want to hear, are your moans of pleasure, and the smacks of your skin against mine. » She whispered, as she took his erection in her delicate hands, slowly stroking him, making him close his eyes in ectasy.</p><p>If he was excited before, now Magnum turned rock hard in a second, gripping the long fluffy white strands of the carpet under him.</p><p>Juliet wasted no time and licked his hard cock, in a long burning stroke of her tongue, from his balls to the tip, making his pelvis jerked upward.</p><p>« Higgy…please… » Muttered Magnum out of breath, Juliet enjoyed the power she had over him, the begging tone of his voice, giving her all the confidence she needed.</p><p>She engulf his member in her mouth as deep as she could, holding his hips down, enjoying the way he squirmed under her, overwhelmed by the sensation.</p><p>Magnum ran his fingers though her blond curls, gently caressing her head, following the movements of her full lips on his engorged dick.</p><p> </p><p>She set a slow torturous pace as she bobbed her head up and down, thoroughly sucking him into oblivion, making him groaned in pleasure.</p><p>She lightly squeezed the base of his dick with her hands, as she hollowed her cheeks, accentuating the pressure on his pulsating shaft inside her hot mouth, elliciting a deep grunt of arousal from him.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum bit his lip, fighting to regain control of his body, and finally pushed her away from him, before he was unable to resist anymore.</p><p>« Fuck ! » he groaned out of breath, panting on the floor, trying to calm down his racing heart.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet smiled, seeing how turned on he was, his even bigger erection standing proud against his toned stomach, he was in this state because of her.</p><p>« God ! You nearly killed me ! » He groaned with a sheepish smile.</p><p>Magnum discarded the rest of his clothes, before crawling back to her, to lay down on top of her, and claimed her swollen lips in a slow sensual kiss, enjoying the sinful taste of himself in her mouth.</p><p>« You are such a naughty princess… » He panted in a rough voice.</p><p>« It’s duchess actually. » She answered slightly amused, while he sucked the warm skin in her neck, hard enough to bruise.</p><p>« But right now you are my queen… » He whispered back, his eyes full of love and adoration, gently brushing her golden curls away from her face.</p><p>Juliet bit her lip, trying to reign in her racing heart, he was so sweet and charming, not afraid to show his feelings toward her, she wished she was that comfortable in her own skin.</p><p> </p><p>When he bent down toward her crotch, knowing how he wanted to please her, she stopped him to claim his lips again and muttered : « enough foreplay, I want you inside of me. »</p><p>« You're sure ? » He asked, nuzzling her neck, and jaw, already sliding his fingers inside her wet folds, gently teasing her clit, making her squirm under him.</p><p>Magnum bent down to take a nipple in his mouth, and sucked it hungrily, while he flicked the other, with the tip of his fingers, teasing it into hardness, making her moan shamelessly in pleasure.</p><p>Juliet arched her back under him, overwhelmed with the sensation, pulling his hair to guide him to the other breast, to get the same leisure treatment.</p><p>« Magnum … » She panted, biting her lip, with her eyes still close.</p><p>« I told you, I still didn’t get my treat. » He replied with a smile, while spreading her legs wider, descending toward her hot center.</p><p>He slowly licked her from her entrance to her clit, worshipping her sensitive folds with his lips and tongue, gently stroking her bundle of nerves with his greedy fingers, making her hips buck upward in ectasy.</p><p>Excited to hear her whimpering with arousal, Magnum pushed one, then two fingers inside of her, mercilessly pleasuring her by sliding them in and out, until she came with his name on her lips.</p><p>Magnum watched her quivering beneath him, her body wrecked by pleasure.</p><p>He gently brushed her sweaty hair away from her forehead, waiting for her to recover from her climax.</p><p> </p><p>« God !... » She panted, out of breath, finally looking back at him.</p><p>Magnum, lightly kissed her forehead, then the tip of her nose and whispered : « You’re ready ? »</p><p>She nodded, slowly caressing his muscular back, urging him to position himself between her leg.</p><p>He pushed himself up on his hands, to reach for his dicarded pants, knowing what he was looking for, Juliet grabbed his arm to stop him and muttered : « It’s okay, I’m on the pill. »</p><p>« You’re sure ? » He added, looking straight at her, waiting for her approval.</p><p>« I don’t want anything between us. » She replied with trust in her eyes.</p><p>Magnum bent down to kiss her, deeply, thrusting his tongue in her mouth, as the same time, as he slowly pushed his hard member into her core.</p><p>« So tight !...» He muttered through his teeth, trying hard to control his pace, to let her adjust to his size.</p><p>Juliet digged her nails painfully in his back, as he slowly breached her, she had never felt so full in her entire life.</p><p>Magnum encouraged her to open her eyes when he was fully sheathed inside of her, his fevered eyes locked with hers, so close, so intimate, finally becoming one with her.</p><p>Without any words, both overwhelmed by the sensations, trust, lust, and love, they stared in each others‘s eyes, matching their racing heart to the same rythm.</p><p> </p><p>They could see in each others, that this wasn’t just sex, it was so much more, something strong and powerful that Juliet couldn’t stop her tears from welling in her eyes.</p><p>Magnum slowly kissed her swollen lips to appease her racing heart, gently stroking her rosy cheeks, wiping away her happy tears, in a tender gesture.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet pushed her pelvis upward, telling him she was ready, urging him to move inside of her.</p><p>He slowly withdraw from her, feeling her sensitive walls flutter around him, to drive back hard inside of her, taking both their beath away.</p><p>« You feel amazing… » He whispered in her ear, hooking his hands under her knees, to push them higher against her chest, sliding even deeper inside of her.</p><p>Juliet moaned loudly, feeling the heat pooled low in her belly, as he set a slow torturous rythm, moving in and out of her, their foreheads pressed together.<br/>
« I’m close… » She panted out of breath, her fevered eyes loosing the battle to stay locked with his.</p><p>She arched her back beneath him, to meet his powerful thrusts, abandonning herself in his arms, swamped with lust and desire.<br/>
Magnum snapped his hips forward, harder, faster, until she came with a low guttural moan.</p><p>Thomas watched her, mesmerized by the look of ectasy on her face, as her body was wrecked by waves of pleasure.</p><p>When she finally looked back at him, barely recovering from her climax, she noticed that he was still fully hard inside of her.</p><p>« You didn’t… » She started, when he interrupted her, to replied in low growl in her ear : « I’m not done with you…. »</p><p>« Turn around. » He ordered, his voice rough with lust.</p><p>Juliet voice hitched when he manhandled her, to position her on all four, nestling himself between her legs from behind.</p><p>« You wanted this all morning, right ? » He growled, gripping her hips tight to bring her closer to his shaft, gliding slowly against her wet entrance.</p><p>Juliet felt her heart race quickens, « Oh god yes ! » She panted, arching her back, to push her ass back against him.</p><p>Magnum grabbed the round flesh of her butt cheeks, to push his hard cock inside of her in a single sharp thrust, making them groan loudly in unison.</p><p> </p><p>« Thomas !.... » Panted Juliet, bracing herself on trembling arms, the feel of him so deep inside of her was so exhilarating, she could barely maintain the position.</p><p>Magnum let his hands wandered on her flushed skin, to caress her breasts, gently pinching her nipples, as he withdraw from her in a slow torturous motion.</p><p>Juliet dropped her head on her folded arms, biting into them, as he pounded into her, in powerful thrusts, filling her to the limit, in the most delicious way.</p><p>Setting a faster rythm, Thomas gripped her hips tight enough to bruise, as he drove hard into her, again and again.</p><p>Soon, he could feel her burning walls clenched around him, sensing she was close, he nearly lifted her from the floor to increase his strength and speed, pistoning into her, until they both came, in a loud scream of ectasy.</p><p>Juliet slumped boneless on the floor, as her climax rushed through her, in burning hot waves of pleasure.<br/>
She intertwined her fingers with his to keep him close to her, not minding his weight on her back, and urging him to stay inside of her through his own release.</p><p>She basked herself in bliss, as she could feel Thomas emptying himself inside of her.</p><p>Magnum brushed the wet curls of her sweaty hair from the back of her neck, to gently nuzzle and kiss her warm skin, whispering « I love you » to an already passed out Juliet, unaware of the tender and loving words of her partner.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Later that day….</p><p> </p><p>The sun was slowly setting down on Robin’s nest, sending beautiful beams of light on Juliet lightly tan skin, coloring the whole room in pretty warm shades of peach, as she slept peacefully against him.</p><p>After carrying her back to bed, like the princess she was, even if she refused to admit it, Magnum fell asleep next to her, holding his little tiger tight in his arms.</p><p>Now he was fully awake, mesmerized by the beauty of his partner, who was still passed out next to him.<br/>
He wanted to touch her, to wake her, to tell her so many things running wild in his mind, but he was afraid it was too soon in their relationship.</p><p>They only had one date so far, ‘Yes the fish date totally count’, even if it was an undercover mission, and one day of passionate lovemaking, so intense, that Juliet was still worn out, deeply snoring in a very aristocratic way.</p><p>Magnum smiled seing her cute open mouth, mumbling in her sleep.</p><p>‘God he was so in love with her’, it hurt.</p><p> </p><p>The grumbling of his stomach brought him back to reality, he was starving, and probably Juliet will too, so he got out of bed to find something to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas silently sneaked into the kitchen to raid the fridge, and nearly shrieked when Kumu closed the fridge’s door behind him.</p><p>« Kumu ! Are you trying to kill me ! » He panted out of breath, trying to calm down his racing heart.</p><p>Kumu just laughed at him, giving him a knowing look, raising her eyebrow at his torn shirt, and his chest full of hickeys and scratches. </p><p>She silently handed to him a tray, with two plates full of a delicious looking meal, a bottle of champain, and a single red rose with a note.</p><p>She put her fingers on his lips, to shut him up, before leaving without a single word.</p><p>Amused by her behaviour, Magnum smiled sheepishly, and burst out laughing, nearly dropping the tray, when he read the note : </p><p> </p><p>« Took you long enough ! »<br/>
Kumu.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After spending the whole week-end training with Magnum, and by that she meant…..dancing.</p><p> Juliet thought she was finally ready for the audition.</p><p>She knew that in the end, Camilla would make sure they were going to be hired for the video clip, so if she wasn’t a perfect professional dancer it didn’t really mattered, they only needed to be credible in their role, not to win a competition.</p><p>She felt bad for all the other real dancers, but Magnum reassured her, that she wasn’t taking anyone’s place, Camilla would hire all the professionals she needed.</p><p>Thinking about the last few days, made Juliet blushed furiously, between the sexy dancing and all the lovemaking with her partner, she felt overwhelmed with the change in their relationship.</p><p>She couldn’t believe how bold she had been lately, she pratically jump Magnum like a pony, and he gladly let her ride him, surrending himself in the throes of passion.</p><p>She used to be so shy, so guarded with Richard, she didn’t recognize herself with Magnum.</p><p>He could easily pushed all her buttons, driving her crazy with all the sexual tension between them.</p><p>She could see that he enjoyed teasing her, using his cute dimples as a deadly weapon against her.</p><p>But being with Magnum was easy, maybe because they were friends before, their partnership was working really well, and she was afraid of ruining it by letting her feelings get the best of her. </p><p> </p><p>Juliet finished the last touch of her make up, with a sigh, trying to chase or ignore all her concerns, and went down to see Magnum’s whereabouts.</p><p>She found him in the alley, sitting on one of Robin’s old Harley Davidson, looking very handsome in his worn jeans and a simple tight white shirt, smiling mischieviously at her.</p><p>Juliet sighed loudly, already knowing that she was going to say yes, to whatever he was going to ask.</p><p> </p><p>« What are you doing on this motor cycle Magnum ? The ferrari is not enough anymore ? Now you want this one too ? »</p><p>« Just for the case Higgy, we can’t arrive at the audition with a pricey ferrari, even the range rover is too expensive, I thought this beauty would be acceptable. » Replied Magnum with a devilish grin.</p><p>« I told you to rent a car. A simple one, is this your idea of simple ? » She asked, raising her eyebrow.</p><p>« Come on Higgy, let’s get a ride, and I’m sure you’ll change your mind. » He replied, making the powerful engine roar, and giving her a suggestive smile.</p><p>Juliet bit her lip to hide how excited she was by him and his new toy, she rolled her eyes and took the helmet behind him.</p><p>« Alright, but only because I don’t want to be late, this bike is indeed more practicall. » She replied in a very serious tone.</p><p>« Whatever you say Duchess ! » Replied Magnum too happy to get his way once again.</p><p>He hooked his arm around her waist to bring her closer, and claimed her lips in a gentle kiss.</p><p>He felt her cute little pout curved in a smile against his lips, he knew that he could win her over, and took the opportunity to deepen the kiss, slowly slipping his tongue inside her mouth, making her moan in pleasure.</p><p>Juliet groaned « You’re not going to get everything you want like this you know… »</p><p>« No ? » He asked with a smile.</p><p>« No you won’t ! Now focus ! We have a case to take care of… » She replied, trying to regain control of her emotions.</p><p>Juliet got on the bike behind her boyfriend, the word seemed not good enough to define their relationship, to her he was way more than just a 'boyfriend', and it scared the hell of her.</p><p> </p><p>The ride to the studio was too short for her taste.</p><p>Juliet missed being so close to him on the motorcycle, feeling the hard muscles of his back against her, the herbal smell of his shower gel, clean and fresh.</p><p>‘God ! She needed to focus on the case’, and Magnum was way too distracting.</p><p>« Higgy ? We arrived, you can let go now. » Whispered Magnum, cutting the engine.</p><p>Caught out of guard, Juliet gave him a sheepish grin, and got of the bike like it was on fire.</p><p>She readjusted her clothes and hair tousled by the wind.</p><p>Taking her time to look around, to see all the contestants waiting in front of the studio.</p><p>The bunch of beautiful women staring at them was impressive, all of them clad in crop tops and very short skirt or denim shorts.</p><p>Their sexy outfits so different from Juliet’s tight black jeans, and simple white shirt.</p><p> </p><p>« I told you to let me pick your clothes this morning. » Said Magnum slightly amused.</p><p>« And you would have end up with nothing at all, because I don’t have this kind of clothes, Magnum. Some of their shorts are so tiny, they are even smaller than my panties ! » She retorted a little irritated, all her insecurities slowly crawling back in her mind.</p><p>« Really ? Not the last black lacy one I saw… » Replied her partner with a smirk.</p><p>« Magnum ! » Shouted Juliet, slapping his arm to shut him up.  « We’re working ! »</p><p>« Okay, okay…I’m kidding… » He laughed, rubbing his arm.  « Come with me and I’ll fix your outfit. »</p><p>Juliet took his hand and let him led her toward the bathroom, once she was inside she threw him her pants and shirt over the door, and quietly waited for him to ‘fix’ her clothes.</p><p>Once he was finished, he gave her back the made-up shorts and crop top shirt. And counted on his fingers,  5…4…3…2…silently waiting for her reaction.</p><p>« Magnum !!!! Oh my god ! I used to love those jeans ! It’s too short now ! I can’t wear these ! You cut them too short ! »</p><p>« Just get out ! And we’ll see, I’m sure it’s okay. » He tried to reassure her.</p><p>« Of course ! It’s easy for you to say ! You’re not the one half naked ! » She replied, not hiding her annoyance.</p><p>« Come on Higgy ! All the girls are wearing the same outfit. You’re gonna be okay, I promise. »</p><p>Juliet opened the door, and Magnum gave her an apreciative smile seeing how sexy she look in her tiny made up shorts, barely covering her very perky little butt.</p><p>« Seriously ! You could put to shame any gogo dancer ! »</p><p>« That is so not a compliment ! » She replied rolling her eyes.</p><p>« Your Jimmy Choo high heels sandals are a little bit too expensive looking, but I guess they could pass as replicas… » Said Magnum, scrutinizing the fancy shoes of Juliet, dangerously playing with the knife he used to cut her jeans, wondering how he could fix them too.</p><p>« If you touch them I will kill you ! » threatened Juliet, snatching her shoes from his hands, making Magnum laughed out loud.</p><p>Juliet sat down on the bench next to the bathroom sink, to put on her sandals, ignoring her partner who was teasing her, when the door suddenly opened to let in her arch-enemy.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum turned his head toward the doorway, to see Camilla walk in, in a very short frilly fuchsia dress.</p><p>She gave him a blinding smile when she recognize her favorite investigator, and moved toward him, brushing her long wavy hair behind her ear, in a dramatic gesture.</p><p>« Good morning Thomas ! I was looking for you ! I hope you’re ready, the audition is starting right now, and I need you to come with me ! » She said in a sultry voice, already grabbing Magnum’s arm to take him with her toward the door, completely ignoring Juliet. She tightly held onto Magnum, pushing her breast against his arm, evily smirking at Juliet, provoking her.</p><p>Rolling her eyes, Higgins took the knife Magnum had use to cut her jeans, and threw it toward Camilla, planting it in the bathroom door, just next to her hand, only missing her perfect manicured fingers by an inch.</p><p>Camilla paled, and took her hand of the door, and immediately released her grip on Magnum’s arm.</p><p>« Oh Harriet ! You were there too ! I didn’t see you, sorry… » Said Camilla wit a sheepish grin.</p><p>« Hi Camilla ! And it’s Juliet not Harriet ! » Retorted Higgins moving menacingly toward the singer.</p><p>« Oh ! It’s true, Juliet, just like my dog ! » Replied the pop star crossing her arms defensively.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum winced when she mentionned the dog’s name, seeing Juliet raising her eyebrow, and her murderous glare, he knew she was pissed, and things could easily go south if he didn’t intervene.</p><p>« Camilla, I think it would be better if I went with Juliet to the audition, it could geopardize our cover if we spent too much time together. » Said Magnum, internally praying that the singer wasn’t going to antagonize further more his already pissed of partner.</p><p>Camilla backed of, against the bathroom door, when Juliet raised her hand to retrieve the knife stuck in the wood.</p><p>She ripped it of the door in a swift move, cutting a few strands of Camilla’s hair on the way, making the singer scream in anger.<br/>
« What did you do ? You cut my hair ! » Cried the brunette slightly alarmed.</p><p>Juliet smirked : « Don’t worry, it’s nothing, just a few strands, no harm done…. » Said Juliet in a daring and icy tone.</p><p>Camilla gulped, suddenly realizing that Juliet could easily kill her, if she wanted to, and maybe provoking her was not such a good idea.</p><p>Higgins grabbed the petite singer by her neck, to bring her closer to her and whispered in her ear : « Don’t push me too far Camilla, a few years ago, my job was to make people disappear, not to move my ass in rythm. If you need protection, you’d better change your attitude, because you’re the one who need help, not me ! »</p><p> </p><p>Camilla couldn’t stop the shiver that went down her spine at her words, she nodded and opened the door really fast, to practically ran away from the bathroom, like the devil himself was on her toe.</p><p>Neither Magnum nor Juliet were aware of the man who was watching them on camera, they didn’t see his fingers circling Thomas’s face on the screen, they didn’t hear him curse and scream his rage against the P.I, because he was sure he had found his rival, the man who had stolen her heart and kept his precious Camilla away from him.</p><p>The stalker grabbed a knife and slit his palm, until it start bleeding on the screen.</p><p>He drew two little bloody cross over Magnum’s eyes and smiled wickedly, thinking about what he was going to do to his rival.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody !  I  hope you enjoyed this week-end as much as I did ! the new Magnum episode was amazing ! This season looked so promising !</p><p>So, this is a new chapter for this story, feel free to tell me your thoughts about it ! </p><p>Here's a link for the song and choregraphy of the audition :<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWLr2va3hu0&amp;list=PLRR9g9BEEP3MhUuThZVziS8IYYCDmrjPU&amp;index=28<br/>Just to set the mood ...</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>« A knife ? Really ? Don’t you think that little stunt you pulled was a little bit dangerous ? » Asked Magnum slightky taken aback, by his partner’s excessive behavior.</p><p> </p><p>Usually, he was the reckless one, and Higgins was the voice of reason, but lately she seemed on edge, tense, and maybe he didn’t help to make things easier for her.</p><p> </p><p>He watched Juliet shook the last strands of Camilla’s hair of the blade of his knife, with disdain in her eyes, just before giving him back the deadly weapon with a angelic smile.</p><p>« I don’t understand what you meant by that, I have a really good aim. Don’t worry, your pop star princess was perfectly safe. » She replied, very sastisfied with herself.</p><p>« Higgy ! You cut her hair ! »</p><p>« And so what ? She’s not going to turn bald, have you seen her ? She looked like a pony with all that hair ! I didn’t hurt her ! I just reminded her that I’m not here to play her little games, we are here for a job, and I’m starting to wonder how serious you are about this ? » She retorted slightly irritated.</p><p>« What’s that supposed to mean ? » asked Magnum, « Of course I’m serious about the job ! »</p><p>« And here we are, fighting about her hair ! » Replied Juliet, angrily putting back the remnant of her clothes in her bag.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum felt a little bit guilty, maybe he pushed her too far, he asked her to go out of her shell, to be more bold and daring, he guessed she took his advice to heart, and now he had to deal with the consequences.</p><p>Thomas took her hands to stop her, and locked his eyes with hers : « Okay I’m sorry, really…I know she likes to provoke you, I’ll talk to her about it, again…I’m sorry… »</p><p>« I still think you don’t need me on this case, you can be her bodyguard without me, maybe it would be better if I let you handle it by yourself… » Added Higgins a little defeated. </p><p> </p><p>She didn’t like that jaleous version of herself, and how insecure she still felt when Camilla was around Magnum.</p><p>The singer was more fun, and prettier than her, why was Magnum loosing his time with a too serious and boring brainiac like her ?</p><p>« I’m not loosing my time with you ! I’m with you because I want to ! » Replied Magnum gently cupping her face.</p><p>‘She said it out loud !’ Juliet couldn’t believe she bloody said it out loud ! All she wanted to do now, was to disappear and die of embarrassment.</p><p>« And she has nothing on you, really, I thought the last few days we spent together was enough evidences, of how much I enjoyed spending my time with you… » He replied with a knowing smile.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet couldn’t stop herself from blushing, thinking about their wild week-end locked in her room.</p><p>She let him kiss her slowly, deeply, tenderly.</p><p>She hated the power he had over her, she hated how vulnerable she felt in his arms, and how scared she was to loose him.</p><p> </p><p>« I’ll talk to her, I promised…. » He whispered in her ear.</p><p>« It’s okay, forget it, if your 'Pinkie pie' doesn’t understand, I’ll make her… » Replied Juliet, with a glint of danger in her eyes.</p><p>And Magnum felt suddenly really worried about the singer’s safety.</p><p>« Now, let’s go, we have a jury to impress ! » Said Juliet, taking his hand to leave the bathroom, and Magnum followed his partner, wondering if he was going to survive this case.</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Camilla went to sit next to the other members of the jury, still furious about the way Thomas’s partner had treated her.</p><p>She didn’t expect her to react so violently, that knife ????….. </p><p>‘What the hell ??!!’</p><p>She didn’t see that one coming, usually she seemed more stoic, and way calmer, something was definitly different … Something had change…</p><p> </p><p>Camilla closed her eyes, trying not to think about them, about her stalker, about Shawn....</p><p>She felt so lonely without him…..<br/>
For an instant, Thomas was a good replacement for her ex boyfriend, who had deserted her.</p><p>She hated being alone, and Thomas had dance with her all night at la Mariana.</p><p>He made her smile, he made her forget how lonely she was.<br/>
He was handsome and charming, but more importantly, he was respectful with her.</p><p>He didn’t treat her like an object, like so many people who thought they knew her, and expected her to be nice to them all the time.<br/>
Even when she was sad or tired, she had to smile, she had to thank them, because they thought she owed them in a certain way.</p><p>And she hated that this Juliet was taking him away from her, Shawn had left her, and Thomas was slipping away from her too.</p><p>Camilla gritted her teeth, seeing Thomas and Juliet with all the other dancers, they looked closer than before, Thomas was holding her hands, whispering in her ear, making her smile, and it hurt to see them so happy.</p><p>Camilla listened absentmindedly to the director explaining how the selection will go, first it was just freestyle, the contestants could dance alone or in couple, just following the music, then, the dance coach showed them a short choregraphy they will have to follow, when he would give them the signal.</p><p>It wasn’t difficult, not really, the only thing was, they would take only the most sensual ones, the couples with the best chemistry, only the best dancers.</p><p>And Camilla knew that the uptight brit couldn’t have improve so fast in a few days only, so she patiently waited for the blond P.I to make a fool of herself.</p><p> </p><p>********************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>« Are you ready ? » Whispered Magnum in his partner’s ear.</p><p>« What if I say no ? » Replied Juliet, with worry in her eyes, all her insecurities coming back to slowly crawl in her mind.</p><p>Magnum surrounded her in his arms from behind, squeezing her tight against him to reassure her. « Don’t think about the jury or the other dancers, just focus on me, on the music, and everything will be fine….and if her voice in the song is bothering you, just show her that I’m yours. »</p><p>Juliet was taken aback by with words, she intertwined her fingers with his, around her middle, she felt herself relaxing in his warmth, his breath in her neck soothing her.</p><p>« Show her that she can’t stand a chance against us, because it’s us…. Juliet… You and me, always… » He whispered so close to her, that she could feel his lips grazing her skin, eliciting a trail of goosebumps from her shoulder to her neck.</p><p> </p><p>When the music started Thomas made Juliet turn in his arms to face him.</p><p>He smiled at her, and was glad to see, that she was less tense than before.</p><p>She took his hand and got closer to him, to tell him she was ready to follow him, wherever he wanted to go, she will be with him, in every sense of the word.</p><p>The song was nice and catchy, Camilla’s voice was lovely, Juliet could easily admit it.</p><p>She was a good singer and deserved her success, thought Higgins, but she didn’t deserve Magnum, Thomas was hers, and hers only.</p><p>So Juliet danced like they were alone in her room, forgetting everyone around them.</p><p>She hooked her hand behind his head, letting her fingers go through his hair, and gripped his shirt with the other, keeping him close to her.</p><p>Thomas’s hands were slowly caressing her hips, guiding them, to follow his rythm, they moved smoothly together, completely unaware of their surroundings, his eyes locked with hers.</p><p> </p><p>When the music slowed down, Magnum made Juliet turn in his arms to have her back against his chest.</p><p>Now they were facing Camilla, not even giving her glance, Thomas let his hands slowly descend on Juliet’s body.</p><p>His fingers wandering shamelessly on her neck, ribs, barely missing the side of her breast.</p><p>He gripped her waist tight, lightly bending her down to make her arch her back furthermore, to finish languidly on her thighs, taking his time grazing the inside, with the tip of his fingers, really close to her crotch.</p><p> </p><p>Camilla felt like her face was on fire, silently stewing in jaleousy and annoyance. </p><p> </p><p>They slept together. </p><p>She was sure of it now, apparently Thomas and his partner had gotten really busy this last few days.</p><p>And she felt bad, because she probably was responsible for this change between them.</p><p>She was angry at herself because she thought she had push them into each others’s arms, by teasing them, and stirring Juliet’s jaleousy, to the point of her finally acting on her feelings.</p><p> </p><p>« Look at those two ! Great chemistry ! Definitly in the final group ! What do you think Camilla ? » Said the director next to her with an apreciative smile.</p><p>« They’re alright I guess… » She replied pouting a little.</p><p>« Alright ? If we don’t stop them, they could set the room on fire ! They look better than alright ! Are you okay ? You look pissed, is everything alright ? » Asked the older man, with concern in his voice.</p><p>« I’m fine Jerry ! » She replied abruptly, it’s not like anyone cared if she was alright or not, they just needed her to make more and more money, she was just a mean to an end, right ?</p><p> </p><p>The signal of the choreographer clapping her hands brought her back to reality, now the contestants had to dance alone, finally ! She thought, relieved to see Thomas letting Juliet go.</p><p>Surprisingly, the blond P.I managed to follow the choregraphy easily.</p><p>She danced in rythm with the other participants, her hands going throuh her golden curls, who used to give her a very respectable retro ‘Grace Kelly style’, was now messier, moving freely around her flushed face, emphasizing her wild look.</p><p>Camilla hated seeing her dancing so sensually, even smiling, taking pleasure in moving so shamelessly.</p><p>Gone was the guarded, cautious woman she met at Thomas’s home, this one was confident, fearless and in love.</p><p> </p><p>Camilla didn’t missed the way she was looking at Thomas, and it was pissing her off to no end.</p><p> </p><p>A little flash, like a spark, took Camilla’s attention away from Juliet, and she looked up to see a huge lamp coming off the ceiling, to fall on…</p><p>« Thomas ! » She screamed to alert him.</p><p>The scene unfolded in front of her, like it was in slow motion, Juliet turned back to push Thomas out of the way, the huge lamp barely missing them both, to crash loudly on the floor.</p><p>The room was suddenly plunged in the dark, and all hell broke loose…</p><p>Everyone was screaming, and running around, fighting to get out of the room.</p><p>Camilla felt a hand, warm and sticky, slowly circling her neck, lightly squeezing it, and she stayed there paralysed, her heart racing like crazy, threatening to burst out of her chest.</p><p>Suddenly, someone yanked her forward, hard enough, to make her stumble and the table in front of her fall down in a loud crash.</p><p>« Are you okay ? » It was Thomas, he had saved her, the man behind her wasn’t there anymore, he was not touching her anymore.</p><p>Camilla tried to look around, but she couldn’t see anything, they were only people succumbing to panic around her, like a menacing crowd, a monstruosity ready to get her.</p><p> </p><p>Camilla couldn’t breath anymore, she tried to hang up on Thomas’s arms around her, but the blood rushing in her ears, didn’t let her hear his reassuring words.</p><p>She failed at looking back at him, her eyes darting around aimlessly, she felt her legs give away under her, and let the darkness took over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Saying that Juliet was concerned about Magnum’s safety right now, was the understatement of the year.</p><p>She was worried sick about her partner, and was failing at hiding her distress, which was written all over her face.</p><p>Listening to Katsumoto and Noelani explaining that Thomas was probably the new target of the stalker, only managed to emphasize her fears.</p><p>She couldn’t stop herself from thinking about Richard, his body distorted and bathing in his own blood, his lifeless eyes…<br/>
And then, his face was slowly morphing into Magnum, and she wanted to scream….</p><p> </p><p>« Higgins ? ….Are you alright ?....Maybe you should sit down ? » Asked Katsumoto with concern in his eyes.</p><p>« I’m fine…Just worried…. » Replied Juliet, with a nervous smile, she brushed a rebellious curl behind her ear, trying to hide how scared she really was.<br/>
Katsumoto kept scrutinizing her, wondering if something had happened since the last time he had talked to her.</p><p>« Do you have any news from Magnum ? » Added Higgins.</p><p>« He’s with Camilla….She was in shock….So I asked him to stay with her to get her statement, she refused to talk to the cops, so I thought that maybe he could help with the interrogation… » Replied Katsumoto.</p><p> </p><p>« Why are you so sure that Magnum is targeted by the stalker ? » Asked Juliet, not wanting to talk about the singer anymore.</p><p>« We found a new bouquet of flowers in Camilla’s room, with those photos… » Said Noelani, showing to the blond P.I the forensic evidences.</p><p>Juliet flinched when she saw Magnum dancing with Camilla at la Mariana, they looked happy together, Camilla was so close to him, with Magnum’s strong arms wrapped around her….<br/>
Juliet bit her lip, annoyed that they shared this moment, so tender, so intimate, or was it just her mind messing with her ?</p><p>She perfectly knew that she had no rights to be jealous, but her possessive heart was betraying her, and it hurted so much she could cry.</p><p>There was another one, outside the tikki bar, where he was hugging the singer tight in his arms, one of his hand in her long dark hair, it looked like he was about to kiss her and Juliet couldn’t stop the burn of jealousy from rising in her throat, nearly making her sick.</p><p>On each photos Magnum’s eyes were scratched probably by a thin blade, seeing his face mutilated, even just on the paper, was unbearable and sickening.<br/>
The stalker really wanted to hurt Thomas, and Juliet felt her fears slowly invading her mind, making her shiver nervously.</p><p> </p><p>« The fall of the lamp was premeditated, there was a small explosive on the fixations, with probably a detonator… » Continued Noelani, bringing Higgins back to reality.</p><p>« So he waited for Magnum to be under the lamp…. » Added Juliet, her face turning paler and paler.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly the door opened, and Juliet was relieved to see Magnum walk in the room in rapid steps, with a very distraught Camilla following him.<br/>
She was wrapped in Magnum’s biker jacket, and Juliet wanted to rip it off of her.</p><p>She knew the poor woman was in shock, and Thomas as chilvalrous as he was, probably offered the jacket to comfort her, which was a nice thing to do, but it still hurt, and she couldn’t do anything about it.</p><p>« Higgy ! I was looking for you ! » Said Thomas hugging her tightly against him, and Juliet felt a little better, feeling his warm embrace around her, his smell, his hands in her hair, he was worried about her too.</p><p>She closed her eyes, and buried her face in his neck, forgetting the people around them, she didn’t care anymore, sooner or later, they would have found out about them anyway.</p><p>Noelani elbowed Katsumoto frantically, seeing the two P.I together, and the lieutenant smiled, showing his too rare dimples, thinking it was about time those two idiots decided to act on their feelings.</p><p> </p><p>« Really ?…. We need to leave ! I can’t stay here ! Thomas !!!???» Cried Camilla, with a trembling voice.</p><p>Juliet tightened her fist on her lover’s shirt, wondering where was Magnum’s knife again…</p><p>Irritated by her interruption, she gave Camilla a hard look that silenced her right away.</p><p> </p><p>With a sigh Magnum released Higgins from his embrace, he gently cupped her cheeks to whisper.<br/>
« Yeah…Camilla is not safe here anymore, not even in her hotel room, so HPD asked us if we could take her to Robin’s nest to hide her until the case is closed… »</p><p>« You’re kidding me right ? Tell me you didn’t agree to this ! » Replied Juliet feeling her anger rise.</p><p>Magnum gave her a sheepish grin and Juliet felt her fury boiled in her veins, threatening to explode.<br/>
« Tell me you didn’t agree to this without discussing it with me first ! »</p><p>« I had no choice ! With all the favors I asked to HPD, I couldn’t let them down now ! » Answered Magnum, a little embarrassed.</p><p>« So you decided without me ….Again …Fine …Do whatever you want…So much for being equal partners...» She answered in a low voice.</p><p>Higgins sounded defeated, and Magnum hated it, he felt like he had betrayed her, and that was the last thing he wanted to do.<br/>
« Come on Higgy, I’m sorry, I’ll make it up to you… » Replied Magnum, reaching for her hand.<br/>
But Juliet dodged his hand, and grabbed her bag to leave.</p><p>« I’m taking the bike home, you go with her, we’ll see each other at the estate. »</p><p>Maybe she was being difficult, she knew that Magnum as usual, thought it was the right thing to do.</p><p>They were supposed to protect Camilla, so Thomas, rightfully, just followed his instinct, but was it so hard to talk to her first ? </p><p>He left her waiting for hours without giving any news, and now this ! </p><p>She will have to endure Camilla presence in her home, 24h/7.<br/>
He once again decided by himself, like her opinion didn’t matter at all.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum watched Higgins leave, his heart heavy with guilt, he felt so bad for hurting her like this.</p><p>His quick mind and reactions, were what made him a good leader among the navy seals, but right now, he felt like a selfish partner, he should have talk to her first…</p><p> </p><p>Katsumoto slapped his arm hard to bring him back to reality : « What are you waiting for ? Go after her ! I’ll escort Camilla to your place. »</p><p>« Are you sure ? » Asked Magnum rubbing his arm.</p><p>« Of course ! And don’t mess up ! » Added the lieutenant, urging him toward the door.</p><p>« Did she tell you about… » Started Magnum.</p><p>« She didn’t need to, it was written all over her face, she was worried sick about you. Now go ! » Replied Kastumoto rolling his eyes.</p><p>« Alright ! Alright ! Thanks Gordie ! »<br/>
And Magnum ran like his life depended on it, maybe it did really depend on it….He couldn’t imagine his life without her.</p><p> </p><p>Camilla tried to follow him, but Noelani stopped her, standing in front of the singer with a smile that look more threatening than cheerful.</p><p>« Please wait here Miss Chavez, we’ll escort you to Robin’s nest in no time, you’ll see, the police car is really comfortable. » Said Noelani with a smirk, enjoying the irritated look on the singer’s face.</p><p> </p><p>Kastumoto couldn’t stop himself from smiling, those two idiots really belong together.</p><p>He hoped that Magnum wasn't going to mess this up, he wasn’t ready to deal with the P.I without his blond angel next to him, to stop him from acting reckless, and make his job harder than it already was.</p><p> </p><p>**********************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>The ride home was silent and tense, even if she agreed to let him ride back with her to the estate, Juliet was still mad at him.</p><p> </p><p>When they arrived at the nest, she left him without a word, nearly running to her room, avoiding his eyes, just telling him she was tired and needed a bath, unceremoniously slamming her door to his face.</p><p>« Higgy please, we need to talk… » Begged Magnum, he didn’t want to barge in her room without her permission, and prayed that she would let him in.</p><p>« Higgy I’m not leaving until we cleared things out…I’m sorry….I’m really sorry…please open the door. »</p><p> </p><p>« I don’t even know why I’m angry…» Magnum heard from the otherside of the door, she was probably really close and whispering to him, her voice was really low, hesitant, her breath hitched, and Magnum hated that he was the one who made her sound so sad.</p><p>« I think we really need to talk, because we went so fast into this relationship, and jumped so many steps, going right into sex, and it was …. Amazing, the best I ever had, but we need to talk to know where we are going, and I would prefer to do it with you looking at me…So please, let me in… » </p><p> </p><p>Magnum’s heart was beating so hard, his chest felt tight and painful, until the door finally opened.</p><p>He released a breath he didn’t know he was holding, and sighed with relief, seeing her sitting on the floor in a white fluffy bathrobe.<br/>
She looked quiet and calm, with no frown on her forehead.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum joined her on the floor, and sat right next to her, intertwining his fingers with hers, this time she didn’t dodge his hand, and he was grateful for that.</p><p>He could see that she was in her underwear, underneath her slightly opened bathrobe, he noticed a few small cuts on her skin, she was hurt, he didn’t even ask her how she was, he left her by herself, bleeding, worrying about him.</p><p>All he was thinking about at the time, was Camilla, no wonder she was mad at him.</p><p>« It’s nothing, just a few glass shards from the lamp, nothing serious. » She reassured him, she didn't sound so angry anymore.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum wasn’t sure if it was a good thing, he didn’t like the idea of her dealing with her injuries by herself.</p><p>He didn’t like that she could think, it was normal for him to be so uncaring toward her.</p><p> </p><p>« Did the EMT take a look at you ? » He asked slowly grazing her hand with his thumb.</p><p>« I didn’t let them, I was so worried about you, I think I brushed them off a little abruptly. » She admitted, her eyes glued to the floor.</p><p>Magnum smiled, « Yeah, I can see you scaring the shit of them like this. »<br/>
When she smiled too and let her head rest on his shoulder, Magnum felt relieved, if he could still put a grin on her face, maybe they could work this out together.</p><p> </p><p>« I should have discuss this situation with Camilla with you first, and I’m really sorry for dismissing you like this, your opinion really mattered to me, I can’t imagine my world without you in it. And even if I act like a selfish reckless manchild sometimes….You’re important to me. »</p><p> </p><p>Magnum felt her fingers squeezing his hand, and when he heard a light sob coming from her, he gently cupped her face and lifted her chin to wipe away her tears.</p><p>He made her cry, he had never felt so bad in his life, he made his strong, invincible partner cry, and felt like he was the most horrible person on the planet.</p><p>‘She was worried sick about you’ Magnum remembered Katsumoto’s words and he wondered if she was crying about something else…</p><p>« Talk to me Higgy, I’m just your idiot partner, and I need you to talk to me…please… » He asked, bringing their forehead together.</p><p>« When I saw the lamp fall, I’ve never been so scared in my life, I thought I was going to be too late, I thought that I was going to loose you….And I couldn’t….I don’t know how to live with that fear, that somehow you’re going to leave me….And I can’t stand it. »</p><p>Magnum hated to hear her voice break in the end, he brought her closer to whisper : « I love you….I love you so much, and I’ll do anything to stay by your side, I don’t know where life is going to take us, but I’m here for the long haul, I’m not going anywhere. »</p><p>Magnum was dying to kiss her, but he waited for her to take his words in, he felt his heart skipped a beat when she answered : « I love you too, more than anything in this world, and it scaring me… I was in a very dark place before I met you, and you changed my life in a good way…Even if you drive me crazy most of the time, you became such a constant in my life, I don’t I know how to go on without you anymore…»</p><p>What Magnum saw in her eyes warmed his heart, he felt like she was finally letting her walls crumble down, she was starting to let him in, not just physically, she believed him enough to tell him how she really felt, and he was grateful for her trust and her love.</p><p> </p><p>He bent down to graze her lips with his, gently teasing her, until she opened her mouth, Magnum fused their lips in a slow, sensual kiss, taking his time mapping the inside of her mouth with his tongue, making her moan in pleasure.</p><p>They kissed slowly, tenderly, until they were out of breath, Magnum brought her on his lap, his hands brushing her golden curls away from her face.</p><p>He was so relieved to see she was smiling now, they still had a lot things to talk about, but step by step, they were going in the right direction.</p><p> </p><p>The barking of the dobermans brought them back to reality.</p><p>« I suppose I can’t let Apollo and Zeus eat her. » She said with a mischievious smile.</p><p>« I don’t think Katsumoto would be too happy about it. » Replied Magnum sheepishly.</p><p>Juliet groaned and buried her face in his neck, basking herself in his scent, she really didn’t want to deal with the singer right now.</p><p>« Go take your bath, I’ll tell Kumu to take care of her, and I’ll talk to Katsumoto about the security on the estate, are you okay with that ? » He asked pulling her up in his arms.<br/>
Juliet nodded, too tired for anything more, she let him carrying her in the bathroom and sat her down on the counter.</p><p> </p><p>She quietly watched, as he was looking for the first aid kit in the bathroom cupboard, while talking on his phone.</p><p>After only a few days together, he navigated easily through her things, it seemed so simple, so domestic, she thought she could get used to have him around all the time.<br/>
And her heart beat faster at the idea of them living together.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Two days…</p><p> </p><p>It was only two days with the pop star in Robin’s nest, and Juliet was already wondering were she could hide Camilla’s corpse, if she had an unfortunate ‘accident’.</p><p> </p><p>The singer and her chihuahua were driving her crazy, and no amount of yoga was sufficient, to keep her calm enough, to prevent her from killing her.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet had tried to be welcoming and polite with the singer, but Camilla kept riling her, with her rudeness toward her, her untrained dog peeing everywhere, her extravagant demands, and all the singing at any hours of the day.</p><p>Obviously, the fact that she kept openly flirting with Magnum was not a problem, not at all.</p><p>Juliet trusted her partner. </p><p>Magnum was not the cheating type, he would never do that to her, she was sure of it.</p><p>But damn, each time Camilla let her perfect manicure hands wandered on his arms or his chest, she wanted to break her fingers, one by one.</p><p>See….She was perfectly calm, an ocean of serenity.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet loved animals, really, but that belligerent little thing was agressive towards the lads, and of course, she was the one who had to break all the fights between the dogs, and save that unfriendly tiny Romeo who kept following her everywhere.</p><p>She didn’t know why the damn chihuahua choosed to follow her like that, but it amused Magnum to no end, making him laugh out loud, each time the tiny dog barked at her.</p><p>« I’m sure he thinks you’re the reincarnation of his fiancée. » Said Magnum with a smile.</p><p>« He’s about to get reincarnate himself if he continue to follow me like that ! » Replied Juliet, not hiding her irritation.</p><p>« Come on Higgy, he’s so cute ! » Added Magnum, while grabbing the tiny dog, to make him sit on his lap.</p><p> </p><p>Weirdly, the tiny chihuahua, like his mistress, was in love with her partner, and kept trying to lick him or sleep on his feet, which didn’t pissed Juliet off….Not at all.</p><p> </p><p>« Try to remember that, the next time he makes a mess, you’re the one who will clean up after him ! Because your princess can’t take care of him properly, noooo, she’s too precious for that ! It’s not mine, or our staff’s job to clean after that thing. » Said Juliet typing nervously on her laptop.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum winced at the idea, he liked to tease her, but he knew that he was walking on thin ice, if Camilla decided to push her too far, he will probably have to ask the singer to leave, because to him, Juliet will always come first, always.</p><p> </p><p>« Don’t worry, I’ll take care of him, poor Romeo, he misses his Juliet, it’s probably why he’s following you like that ! »</p><p>« I’m not his Juliet ! And if he really likes me, why the hell is he barking at me all the time ! That dog hates me ! » Replied Juliet rolling her eyes.</p><p>And just as usual, the tiny dog started growling at her menacingly.</p><p>« See ! Just like I said ! »</p><p>« Of course he’s growling at you, he can sense that you’re angry and he’s reacting to your hostility. »</p><p>Juliet gave him a warning look « My hostility ? Really…» And Magnum knew that it was time to take the chihuahua back to his mistress.</p><p>« Okay, okay, I’ll bring him back to Camilla. » Said Magnum with a sheepish grin.</p><p> </p><p>At the same time, Juliet heard the distinctive sound of the porsche engine, so she went toward the door, to welcome Rick and T.C.</p><p>She had invited them for dinner, she was glad to see their friendly faces, it was a nice change from the police officers or Camilla and her little monster.<br/>
She was always happy to have them in the nest, she didn’t see why she had to change her good habits for that annoying singer.</p><p> </p><p>When she went back to the pool to see Magnum, the scene happening in front of her, made her blood boiled in her veins.</p><p>Camilla was wearing only the bottom of her frilly pink bikini, her bra was in Magnum’s hand, he was standing up with his back against a pillar, with Camilla all over him, pushing her naked breast against his chest.</p><p>She didn’t know what was going on, but she was sure to get the answer from both of them.</p><p>Of course, they didn’t need all their teeth to talk right ?</p><p>Juliet joined them in rapid steps, she arrived so fast that she startled the little brunette.</p><p>She grabbed her arm, to brutally yank her away from her partner.<br/>
And stood between them, still holding painfully Camilla’s arm.</p><p>« Higgy, I can explain… » Started Magnum. </p><p>But Juliet silenced him by raising her hand in front of his face, and took a step toward the singer, snatching the bra from his hand and putting it under Camilla’s nose.</p><p>« Can you please cover yourself, before I’ll do it for you. » Said Juliet in a menacing tone.</p><p>Camilla smiled defiantly at the blond P.I, and ignored her to talk to Magnum, holding a bottle of sunscreen.<br/>
« Thomas can you put some sunscreen on me, I can’t… »</p><p>Rick had barely a second to dodge the bottle of sunscreen, which had rammed into the mirror right behind him, in a loud crash.</p><p>Camilla couldn’t finished her phrase, because Juliet had wrenched the bottle off her hands to throw it away, not even looking where it was going.</p><p>It was a miracle, that the sniper had managed to avoid it.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet didn’t even blink, it was like she wasn’t aware of anything beside Camilla.</p><p> </p><p>« You have five seconds to put that bra back on, after that, your stalker won’t be your biggest problem… »</p><p> </p><p>Camilla paled but refused to give up, « If you touch me I will sue you ! »</p><p>« 5…4… » Counted Higgins with an icy cold determination in her eyes.</p><p>« I didn’t do anything wrong ! » Cried the singer, starting to panic.</p><p>« 3…2… »She continued, completely ignoring Magnum and Camilla.</p><p>« I’ll make sure you end up in prison ! And Thomas will be mine !» Replied the singer in a mocking tone.</p><p>« 1… » Juliet felt her anger turn into rage, the last words of the singer, resonating in her brain like a death sentence.</p><p>Magnum managed to push Camilla out of the way, but he couldn’t avoid the punch destined to her.</p><p>He received the blow right in his face, and the exploding pain he felt, told him that it would have obliterate the brunette in a second, if he hadn’t protect her.<br/>
The shock made him see stars, but he had to react fast, or higgins was going to kill the singer.</p><p>So he grabbed Juliet by her waist and lift his partner up in the air, trapping her in his arms.<br/>
« Higgy ! Come on, calm down … » He said in a low voice, trying to appease her.</p><p>But Juliet was furious, and kicked him in his stomach with her knee, making him double over.<br/>
She extracted herself from his grasp, and marched toward Camilla like a terminator.</p><p> </p><p>Sensing things were going south rapidly, T.C went toward the two women to separate them.</p><p>Rick stopped him, by holding him by his arm : « Wait ! Wait a minute ! Not so fast ! You don’t want to stop the cat fight of the century, come on bro, our Higgy vs Camilla ?!!! »</p><p>« Are you serious ? » Scoffed T.C.</p><p>« Higgy is going to put that girl in a coma if we don’t stop her ! I’m not doing it for Camilla ! I’m protecting Higgy from herself ! » Added the pilot, with worry in his eyes.</p><p>« Okay, okay, you’re right… » Rick whined, letting his friend’s arm go, « this could have been so hot… » He muttered with a pout.</p><p> </p><p>T.C rolled his eyes, and went to help Magnum who was trapped between the two women.<br/>
While Camilla was still provoking and insulting Higgins behind his back, Juliet was right in front of him, her body tensed in a fighting stance, waiting for an opening to dodge her partner and punch the singer.</p><p>« Higgy, please, I need you to calm down…don’t listen to her, just look at me… » Begged Magnum, not liking the murderous glint in his partner’s eyes.</p><p>But Juliet didn’t aknowledge him, it was like she couldn’t even see him anymore, her angry eyes were only focused on the brunette behind him.</p><p>When she felt the two huge and strong arms of T.C closed around her, Juliet headbutted T.C hard in his chin and let herself drop on the floor.</p><p>In a swift move, she slid between Magnum’s legs to go straight toward Camilla.</p><p>She was so fast, that none of the two men were able to stop her, from punching Camilla right in the face.<br/>
The singer went flying across the pool deck, the excruciating pain nearly making her pass out.</p><p>Camilla found herself flat on her back on the floor, howling in agony, with her hands on her face.</p><p>She didn’t recover fast enough to escape Higgins’s grasp, who was yanking her by her feet toward her.<br/>
Juliet sat on her rival, straddling her, raising her arm to punch her a second time, until Magnum managed to grab her, trapping her in his arms.</p><p>Thomas lift Juliet away from Camilla, and threw his partner on his shoulder fireman style, to carry her far away from the singer.</p><p> </p><p>Higgins was beyond furious, fighting the arm lock of her partner, but Thomas was holding his own against her fury, and only released her when they were locked inside her bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>« Open the door ! » Growled Juliet, her eyes shining with rage.</p><p>« No. » Answered Magnum in a calm, low voice.</p><p>« Magnum, MOVE !!!! » Screamed Higgins, grabbing him by his shirt, trying to remove him from the door.</p><p>« I won’t move until you’re calm enough to go back…I’m not doing this for Camilla, I’m keeping you here, to make sure you’re not going to do something you will regret…Please higgy… please…» Replied Magnum with worry in his eyes.</p><p>He kept talking to her in a lower tone, making his voice softer and softer, tenderly caressing her cheeks, until he saw a single tear rolling down on her flushed face.</p><p>Sensing the fight and the tension leaving her body, he brought her in a warm embrace, he hugged her tight in his arms, letting her sobbed against his chest, his heart slowly breaking with her sorrow.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>« SHE PUNCHED ME ! SHE FUCKING PUNCHED ME !!!! » </p><p>Screamed Camilla, still half naked, kicking a lounge chair and throwing a vase on the floor in a loud crash.</p><p>Rick and T.C were way over their heads, trying to calm down the furious singer, and dodging all the object she was throwing at them.</p><p>They were relieved to see Kumu arrived, until she simply pushed Camilla in the swimming pool, making her dive in the cool water with a big splash.</p><p> </p><p>« Kumu !!!??? » Shouted the two soldiers at the same time, baffled by her behavior.</p><p>« What ? She was completely hysterical, I wasn’t going to let her destroy all Mr Masters’s belongings. » Deadpanned the older woman, shrugging her shoulders.</p><p>And then, she sat down on a chair, with the two dobermans by her sides, waiting for the brunette to resurface.</p><p> </p><p>When Camilla reached for the pool deck, her long dark wet hair making her look like a creature of the abyss, Kumu handed her bra with a warning :<br/>
« Now young lady, cover yourself before I loose my patience, because if you don’t, I will leave you in this pool guarded by those dogs until you do. And believe me, they can keep you in there all night. »</p><p> </p><p>Camilla was exhausted and in pain.</p><p>Her face was on fire, and she could already feel the black eye forming.</p><p>She just wanted to get out of the water, and sleep with an icepack on her face.</p><p>So, seeing the determination in the older woman’s eyes, she took her bra to put it back on, finally admitting her defeat.</p><p> </p><p>Kumu ordered the two dogs to sit down, while they watched the singer getting out of the pool.</p><p>« Now we are going to have a long nice conversation, and I don’t wanna hear a single word until I’m finished ! » </p><p>Camilla nodded, keeping her head low, and followed Kumu like a child going to the principal office.</p><p> </p><p>************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Juliet’s room was silent…</p><p>Except for the faint lapping of the waves, formed when Magnum and Higgins got into the huge round tub of her very pretty ensuite bathroom.</p><p>The bubbles of the bath were tingling and soothing at the same time, the warm water slowly engulfed the two lovers, like a protective blanket shielding them from the outside world.</p><p>The subtle and floral scent of the bath salts was heady an appeasing, making Higgins close her eyes and sigh, finally letting herself go against the smooth skin of Magnum sitting behind her in the bathtub.</p><p>She let the tense muscles of her back loosen up against his chest, and her head rest in the crook of his neck, abandonning herself in his warm embrace.</p><p> </p><p>She seemed so petite and fragile between his strong arms, gone was the little spitfire that had given Magnum and T.C such a hard time a few minutes ago.</p><p>She had made so many dents in the wall, when he grabbed her to go up the stairs, He thought he wasn’t going to make it through, until he miraculously managed to lock them both in her room.</p><p>‘Self note to himself’, thought Magnum, ‘never, like never… pissed her off like that again.’</p><p>Because ‘terminator Higgy’ was terrifying, and worst, he never wanted to see her cry like that again.</p><p> </p><p>« Feeling better ? » He asked in a low voice.</p><p>Juliet nodded, her blond wet curls spread on his caramel skin, she didn’t have the energy for anything more.</p><p>Magnum raised his hand to slowly massage her scalp, making her moan blissfully.</p><p>He liked taking care of her.</p><p>She was always so guarded, hiding herself behind impenetrable walls, this vulnerable side of her only showing when she was hurt, or after making love.</p><p>‘Yeah…Thinking about Juliet’s face relax with afterglow wasn’t such a good idea’, thought Magnum, because he could feel himself getting hard, and he really didn’t want this moment to turn into something sex related.</p><p>This was supposed to be about comfort and understanding, and nothing more.</p><p>Magnum slowly breathed through his nose, trying to regain control over his treacherous body.</p><p> </p><p>« Richard had cheated on me… » Whispered Higgins, in a voice so low, that he almost missed it.</p><p> </p><p>‘That was a new one.’ Thougt Thomas.</p><p>He was really surprised, because to him, Richard was supposed to be the perfect man for Juliet, someone who he could never compete with, the prince charming of Juliet's previous life in England.</p><p>Magnum tightened his arms around her to comfort her, encouraging her to continue.</p><p>« He slept with his target during an undercover mission…I know he was trapped in an impossible situation, he had to do it or he would have blown his cover, but I couldn’t stand it, I was so angry that I broke up with him. » She said with a trembling voice.</p><p>« After that, things were difficult between us, we were still on the same team, nobody was supposed to know about us, until he got hurt, probably because he was distracted by our problems… </p><p>I was so scared to loose him, and felt so guilty, he spent a week in a coma… I thought I was going to die, if he didn’t wake up….. »</p><p>Juliet sighed heavily, intertwining her fingers with his and continued :<br/>
« When he finally opened his eyes, he begged for forgiveness, swearing he was going to quit the MI6.<br/>
He asked for my hand, saying that he couldn’t live without me.<br/>
He didn’t care about the job anymore, he just wanted to be with me, he wanted to start a family… » She continued, with a voice so sad, it was heartbreaking.</p><p> </p><p>« Until he was killed during his last mission before leaving… » Added Magnum, in a low tone.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet nodded, squeezing his hands against her middle.</p><p> </p><p>« I’m so sorry for being so angry and jaleous, I know you would never do that to me, but this situation brought up so many bad memories.<br/>
I think I just let it get into my head, it’s like my brain was just short circuited. I’m so sorry… » She whispered with a broken voice.</p><p> </p><p>« You don’t have anything to apologize for, I understand.<br/>
I think I like that possessive side of yours, just, don’t kill anyone…You really scared me ! And T.C is going to be forever traumatized. » Added Magnum, trying to make her smile.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas was rewarded by her shy grin.</p><p>He lifted her chin to slowly kiss her, tenderly fusing his lips with hers, gently stroking her cheek until they were out of breath.</p><p> </p><p>To Higgy’s insistence, they went back to see their friends after a quick shower and a change of clothes, Juliet wanted to apologized to them for her disruptive behavior, she hated that they had to witness this uncontrolled and enraged side of hers.</p><p>She will never forgave herself for hitting T.C, the giant teddy bear was the sweetest person she ever met, and she had hurt him.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum and Juliet were welcomed on the pool deck by the very pleasant melody of a polynesian song, and they were both baffled by the most improbable scene they could ever imagine.</p><p> </p><p>T.C, Rick and Camilla were all dancing with flower in their hair, following Kumu‘s instructions, laughing and teasing themselves, under the elder woman benevolence.</p><p> </p><p>The cute scene warmed Juliet’s guilty heart, and Magnum sensing her emotions rising again, hugged her from behind to whispered in her ear :<br/>
« Apparently, Kumu had worked her magic again…I told you they were going to be fine. » </p><p>Juliet nodded, fighting her tears, she didn’t want to be sad anymore, her family was amazing.</p><p>Even Camilla seemed to be enjoying her time between the two soldiers, dancing and laughing, with just her black eye reminding her what had happened before.</p><p> </p><p>Dinner was ready on the table, the pool deck was clean, without even a trace of the previous battle royal.<br/>
Everything looked nice and appeasing, like the usual summer nights in Robin's nest.</p><p> </p><p>« Kumu isn’t that ’He Mele No Lilo’ from ‘Lilo and Stitch’ ? » Asked Magnum with a smile.</p><p>« Yeah ! » Replied Kumu cheerfully, « I thought it was a good choice for our little monster ! She only needed someone to teach her how to behave in our ohana. »</p><p>T.C took a few steps forward to lift Higgins up the air, making her shriek in surprise, and brought her between Rick and him to dance with them.</p><p>Magnum watched her dancing and smiling with her friends, and put his arms around Kumu to thank her.<br/>
« Thanks Kumu, for once again, making everything right. »</p><p>The elder woman squeezed his arms and whispered, « You’re welcome Thomas, Robin’s nest was made for happiness, it’s a shelter against pain and sorrow, even if it takes a lot of work, it’s worth it in the end. »</p><p>Magnum thought that Camilla needed to apologize to Higgins, for everything she said and done until now. He will make sure she'll do it.</p><p> He knew their relationship will probably never be the best you can imagine, but for now, he didn't want to disrupt Kumu's hula dance lesson, and decided to join his friends to dance on the polynesian song, his sight locked on the carefree smile of his partner.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter as much I did, I took a few liberties with Higgins and Richard's backstory, since we don't know much about their past.</p><p>I hope we will see one day, Higgy and the boys dancing with Kumu on a polynesian song.<br/>I will forever cherish the idea of them, dancing with flower in their hair.</p><p>This is a link to a video of the choregraphy I imagined them dancing on, I hope you will have a good time picturing them dancing like those beautiful girls.<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GRTovqToqys</p><p>As usual, feel free to tell me what you thought about this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliet was sitting by the pool with her feet in the warm water, relieved that dinner had unfold without any troubles, but her worried mind wouldn’t let her rest.</p><p>She profusely apologized to her friends, who hugged her in a tight and warm embrace in return, saying with a smile, that it was nothing, that she will always be their ‘Higgy baby’. Juliet was so relieved to see their kindness toward her, she would have never forgave herself, if she had damaged her relationship with them.</p><p>Then, she kissed Magnum’s boo boo on his bruised cheek, earning a beaming boyish grin from her lover, who was more worried about her than anything else.</p><p> </p><p>Camilla had left early to sleep, pretending she was too tired and too in pain to stay for dinner, and Juliet blatantly ignored her.</p><p>She wasn’t going to apologize for the punch.</p><p>Camilla deserved it.</p><p>She only regretted that her friends had prevented her from kicking her ass any further.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet smiled when Magnum had refused to escort the brunette back to her room, putting his arm around her shoulders, showing her it was a lost battle to try to separate them.</p><p>The look of disgust on the singer’s face was not a surprise, but then, there was something else, something weird and unsettling in her eyes that graze Juliet the wrong way.</p><p> </p><p>« Can you asked the dogs to guard her door tonight ? » Whispered Magnum in her ear, after Camilla had left.</p><p>« You’re worried for her ? » Asked Higgins suspisciously.</p><p>« No, I’m worried for you. » He answered in a low tone, his sight locked with hers.</p><p>Juliet couldn’t stop herself from being hurt by his words,  « Magnum, I’m not … »</p><p>She couldn’t finish because Magnum cupped her cheeks to whisper : « I trust you, don’t ever doubt that, what I meant is that I don’t trust her around you, this is why I’m worried, and why I want the dogs to watch her. She’s not as innocent as she seem to be, she’s definitely hiding something. I don’t know what, but there is something weird in her eyes.»</p><p>Juliet nodded, relieved that he still trusted her, and felt guilty she had doubt him even for a second. </p><p>Magnum had always been the most perceptive one in their duo, he could easily read people, whereas she was more focus on the facts and material evidences.<br/>
Their differences was what made them a good team, and Juliet needed to keep that in mind. </p><p>Usually, she was more in synch with her partner, and felt ashamed that she had let Camilla and her insecurities come between them.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet sighed, she was so tired of being scared, scared to loose Magnum, scared of loosing the people she considered family, scared of not being good enough.</p><p> </p><p>« Is this place taken ? » </p><p>Higgins looked up to see T.C smiling at her with two beers in his hands, she let him sit next to her with a welcoming grin.</p><p>« Magnum told me you wanted to talk to me… » Said the pilot, lightly nudging her shoulder.</p><p>« Yes, I wanted to apologize for my behavior… » Replied Juliet a little embarassed.</p><p>« You already done that Higgy baby, no need for more, I’m okay, we’re okay. » He replied putting a comforting arm around her.</p><p>Juliet felt so tiny in his strong arms, the size difference was baffling, to her T.C was the gentle and caring big brother she never had.</p><p>« No T.C, really, I hit you, even if you said that you barely felt anything, I feel so bad that I lost my temper to the point of hurting people that I consider family, I’m so sorry that you got hurt because of me, I need you to understand that you were not the target, I would never hurt you on purpose, never… » She added biting her lip.</p><p>T.C could see so much pain in her eyes, he didn’t want her to feel so bad because of him.</p><p>« First of all, I’m not hurt, second, I’m happy that you and my boy are together, really, it was about time ! » Replied the pilot with a smile.</p><p>« And third, you don’t have to be afraid of Magnum cheating on you, he would never do that, he’s crazy about you, always has been, and he hates that kind of behavior, really. I supposed that Camilla had it coming, with everything that Magnum had told me about her. »</p><p> </p><p>Juliet was surprised. </p><p>Magnum had discuss their relationship with T.C, and probably Rick too. </p><p>They were his friends after all…</p><p>It’s not like she wanted it to be a secret, but beside Kumu, she didn’t have many girl friends to talk to.<br/>
She felt a little lonely and envious, it was so easy for Thomas to talk to people, why was it so hard for her ?</p><p> </p><p>Seeing her frown, T.C continued : « he talk a lot about you, it’s always ‘Higgy this or Juliet that’…From the get go, we knew he had a crush on you, it only got deeper and deeper with time. »</p><p> </p><p>« I’m trying to apologize and here you are, comforting me… » Said Juliet resting her head on his shoulder.</p><p>« Told you, we’re okay Higgy baby ! »</p><p> </p><p>Juliet smiled, finally feeling better, the chime of her phone informed her that Katsumoto was at the front gate, she excused herself to meet him.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum joined her on the way, putting his arm around her, and kissing her hair.<br/>
She usually wasn’t into any kind of PDA, but Magnum was tender and affectionate, and she discovered that it was one of the many things she craved since they were together.</p><p> </p><p>« Gordie you’re late ! We were waiting for you ! » Said Magnum to the stoic cop with a smile.</p><p>« Some people work you know, maybe you should try sometimes. » Playfully replied Katsumoto, while getting out of his car. </p><p>« Where is Camilla ? And what happened to your face ? » Asked the lieutenant with a frown.</p><p>« Oh…This ?.....We had a little scuffle earlier, nothing important. » Replied Magnum a little embarassed.</p><p>Katsumoto scrutinized the two p.i, Magnum was scratching his head sheepishly harboring a huge bruise on his cheek, and Higgins was beyond pale.</p><p>He crossed his arms, with a very serious look on his face, still waiting for an answer.</p><p> </p><p>« Camilla took off her bikini bra, and started to harass Magnum, putting her boobs under his nose, he tried to convince her to put it back, I tried too, and when she refused, I punched her, Magnum and T.C tried to stop me, so I beat them too. » Said Juliet crossing her arms defensively.</p><p>« Well…You didn’t beat us per se…We were trying to restrain you without hurting you, which was way more difficult than I thought. »<br/>
Added Magnum sheepishly.</p><p>Juliet sighed : « I was so blinded by rage, I let my anger get the best of me, I’m sorry I hurt you and T.C but I don’t regret punching her. » She finally added.</p><p>Katsumoto narrowed his eyes and asked : « I shouldn’t have ask you to keep her here, where is she right now ? »</p><p>« In her room, she went to sleep with an icepack for her black eye. Why ? » Replied Juliet raising her eyebrow.</p><p>« Good, because I need to talk to you alone, it’s about her case. » Continued the lieutenant, tickling the curiosity of the investigators.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Camilla had let her room in the dark, and was standing behind the curtains, observing the front yard in the shadow, like an ominous presence haunting the estate.</p><p>Magnum and her rival were talking to detective Katsumoto.</p><p>Camilla clenched her teeth, silently seething with controled rage.</p><p>The glint of murder shining in her eyes, was a striking contrast with the frilly white night gown she was wearing.</p><p>People always underestimated her, they will learn the hard way that when she wanted something, she always got it, whatever the consequences.</p><p>That old woman, who had dared lecturing her, had called her a little monster, they didn’t know how true it was.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t like the police officer, he was hard to read, and asked too many questions.</p><p>His scrutiny had always made her uncomfortable, like he could see through the shallow and frivolous image she usually gave everybody around her.</p><p> </p><p>Camilla sighed and called her friend.</p><p> </p><p>The only one who was ready to do anything for her.</p><p> </p><p>She hated it, but they left her no choice, he was the only one who was able to make all her problems go away.</p><p>He had always been with her since her first steps in the musical carreer.</p><p>She knew she could count on him, even if he could go overboard like with Shawn.<br/>
She still regretted the way things had ended between them, it wasn’t her fault, she couldn’t imagine how out of control her friend could get.</p><p>She thought that Magnum could have gotten rid of him for her, and freed her from his icy scary hold on her life.<br/>
But Magnum was like everybody else, he didn’t care about her.</p><p>She was sad to admit how wrong she had been about him, she thought he was different, but he had let her down, just like everyone else.</p><p> </p><p>Camilla sighed and dialed his number, as usual he picked up at the first chime on his phone.</p><p>« Angel ?... » Started Camilla in a sultry voice. </p><p>« I was wondering when you were finally going to answer my calls. » Replied her friend, his voice rough with desire.</p><p>« Do you see them ? » She asked, rolling a strand of hair around her perfect manicured fingers.</p><p>« Yeah… » He answered, knowing perfectly who she was talking about.</p><p>« Kill them… Kill them all…. And…. Start with the blond. » She ordered with a cruel smile.</p><p> </p><p>Camilla hung up her phone, and prepared herself to watch her ennemies die, one by one.</p><p> </p><p>The first bullet hit Juliet right on the side of her head, making her crumbled in her partner’s arms. </p><p>Her eyes widened under the shock.</p><p>She didn’t understand what was happening, like her mind was wrapped in cotton, weirdly disconnected from her body.</p><p>She didn’t feel any real pain.</p><p>It was like everything went in slow motion, the panic on Magnum’s face as he grabbed her to hide behind the car, his red hands on her cheeks, trying to stop the flow of blood escaping her wound, he was talking to her, but she couldn’t hear anything over the ringing in her ears.</p><p>She tried to reassured him, but her body wouldn't listen to her, why was he so scared ? She wasn’t hurt, she couldn’t feel anything, until the world turned black.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As usual, feel free to tell me what you thought about this chapter.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hi everybody ! Sorry for the wait !<br/>I hope you are all fine, and will enjoy this new update.<br/>As usual , feel free to tell me what you thought about this new chapter.<br/>I'm always happy to read your reviews !</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The second Magnum saw that Higgins was hit, he felt like earth had stopped its course around the sun.</p><p>The scarlet splatter on the side of her head, growing like a deadly flower, a gruesome omen of something dark and inevitable he refused to accept.</p><p>He had to the stop the shooter quickly and bring Higgins to hospital in no time…. </p><p>Because if he couldn’t….</p><p>She was going to die.</p><p> </p><p>« Magnum ! …. MAGNUM ! » The p.i blinked, finally hearing the cop’s voice.</p><p>Katsumoto was shaking his shoulder, desperately trying to bring him back to reality.<br/>
« Were you hit too ? » Asked the lieutenant with worry in his eyes.</p><p>« No….just….just her. » answered Magnum holding his unconscious partner in his arms.</p><p>‘Just her’ and it was like the world had ended.</p><p>He felt like a cold hand was holding his heart in a vice grip, but he couldn’t afford to let his emotions get the best of him.<br/>
Juliet needed him, he had to be strong for her.</p><p>She was completely irresponsive, like a ragdoll in his arms.</p><p>Her head lolling against his chest, painting dark red rivulets on his shirt, was a cruel reminder that he had no time to spare.</p><p>They needed to get out of here fast, or he was going to loose her for good.</p><p>The only thought of going on with his life without her was unbearable.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum’s eyes darted around the place, rapidly assessing the situation, as bullets were flying around them, crashing in the windshield of the police car, sending sharp glass chips in every directions.</p><p>Thomas tried his best to protect Higgins from the glass shards, but the bullets were coming closer and closer, even if he was shielding her with his own body.<br/>
The shooter was readjusting his target after each shot, sooner or later, he was going to reach them and finish the job.</p><p>« We need to move, and put her somewhere safe, and then, I’ll take care of him. » Said Magnum with something dark and terrifying in his eyes, that scared Katsumoto more than the shooter himself.</p><p> </p><p>« Tommy ! » </p><p>Magnum was glad to hear Rick’s voice, he was hidden in the entry way with T.C, the two soldiers looking at him expectantly, the dark expression on their faces reminding him of their time in Afghanistan.</p><p>Rick had found Magnum’s pistol and T.C was holding a shotgun, somehow they had manage to go through Magnum’s things, and retrieve the weapons.</p><p>Both were waiting for him.</p><p>He was the leader, he was the one calling the shots.</p><p> </p><p>« Katsumoto, is ‘Betty’ still with you ? » Asked Magnum in a commanding tone that Katsumoto had never heard before.</p><p>« Yeah, in the car trunk. » Answered the lieutenant. </p><p> </p><p>Magnum was usually carefree and playful, this very serious side of his personality was new to him. </p><p>He wasn’t talking to the P.I, this was the navy seal, the leader that had survived eighteenth month of torture in a prison camp, and had escape without any help but with only his trustful friends’s support.</p><p>« Call for an ambulance and back up, I’ll go get Betty for Rick. »</p><p>Katsumoto watched Magnum making some signs to his friends, and the two soldiers sprung in action, like a perfect oiled machine, each piece interweaving with each other, each with its role to play, they followed Magnum’s orders without a word.</p><p>The two men disappeared, and Katsumoto wondered what the hell Magnum had ordered them to do.</p><p>« The shooter is on the roof, he had already taken out your police officers, so I asked Rick and T.C to distract him, it will give me enough time to retrieve Betty from the trunk. If you can rush in the house with her, do it, don’t wait for me, just go ! » Said Magnum, while handing to the lieutenant Higgins’s frail unconscious body, like it was the most precious thing.</p><p>Another bullet hit Magnum right on the shoulder, just a inch from Juliet’s head, piercing his flesh through and through.</p><p>The shock made him trip, the pain in his left arm almost made him release his grip on Juliet, but Magnum managed to still hold her against him with just one arm.</p><p> </p><p>« Let me take the rifle… » Started Katsumoto, but Magnum didn’t let him finish.</p><p>« You’re wearing the bullet-proof vest, you have better chances to get her inside safely, there’s a panic room, Kumu is probably already there, call her, she will explain to you how to get inside. »</p><p>Katsumoto didn’t like the desperate look in the p.i’s eyes, if his partner was safe, nothing else mattered.</p><p>« You’d better be there when she’ll wake up. » Replied Katsumoto.</p><p>« Just wait for my signal. » Answered Magnum with is usual mischievious smile.  « Nobody in my ohana is dying tonight…»</p><p> </p><p>A loud Bang interrupted their conversation, and Magnum pushed Katsumoto with Juliet in his arms toward the main house.<br/>
« Now, go ! »</p><p>And Katsumoto ran as fast as he could, ignoring everything around him, except the precious cargo in his arms.</p><p>T.C was carrying a shotgun, he must have taken a shot at the stalker, distracting him from his targets in the front yard. </p><p>The lieutenant was too worried about the bleeding blond p.i  unconscious against his chest, to think about the many concealed weapons in Magnum’s house.</p><p>At the first steps he took inside the main house, Kumu grabbed his arm, almost giving him an heart attack, and encouraged him to follow her inside.<br/>
He went after the older woman, still carrying Juliet in his arm, until they reached the panic room, hidden behind the bookshelves in the study.</p><p>Katsumoto lay Higgins down on the bed in the secret room, her wound was still bleeding, but not as much as before.<br/>
Gordon didn’t like the paleness of her face though, and the blood escaping her ears was definitely not a good sign.</p><p> </p><p>« I already called 911, they are going to send a medevac. » Said Kumu, tenderly brushing the bloody curls away from Juliet’s face.<br/>
She looked after Juliet like a mother taking care of her child, pain and worry cruelly marking her face.</p><p>« Oh my god ! I forgot Camilla, we need to get her here ! » Suddenly said Kumu mortified.</p><p>« Don’t worry about her, she’s involved with the stalker, but not the way you think. »</p><p>Seeing the puzzled expression on the older woman face, Katsumoto continued : « Noelani had found some finger prints on the lamp that nearly crushed Magnum, they belong to one of her bodyguards. »</p><p>« Angelo ! He’s the only guy in her personal security who was allowed to follow her here, she said she didn’t trust the others. » Added Kumu, baffled by the information.</p><p>« Kumu, can I leave you both here ? I don’t have time to explain any further but don’t open the door if it’s not me, Magnum, Rick or T.C. Don’t trust anyone but us, not even Camilla.» Continued Katsumoto with worry on his usually stoic face.</p><p>« I will cursed that bitch if she’s responsible for this ! » Replied Kumu not hiding her anger.</p><p>Katsumoto hated the idea of letting the two women by themselves, but he needed to help his friends, and the panic room seemed secure enough, so he closed the door and ran toward Camilla.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>When Magnum finally joined Rick and T.C in the main house, he didn’t miss the worry in their eyes, the minute they saw his shirt full of Juliet’s blood.</p><p>« It’s not mine. » He simply said, hating the cruel implications of his words.</p><p>« And this ? » asked Rick, pressing his hand on the p.i’s shoulder, making him flinched and curse because of the pain.</p><p>« FUCK ! Rick ??? Seriously ? » Cried Magnum.</p><p>« You’re hurt idiot ! Maybe you should let us handle the stalker, and stay in the panic room with Higgy. » Continued the sniper, arming his rifle to make a point.</p><p>« I’m fine ! It’s just a flesh wound ! » Replied Thomas, desperately trying to hide his pain.</p><p>Rick narrowed his piercing blue eyes, not satisfied with the answer, but he also knew that nobody would be able to stop his friend from hunting the stalker.</p><p>Magnum gave Betty back to Rick in exchange for his gun, and the smile of the sniper each time he got his fatal beauty back, was enough to give Thomas the confidence he needed.</p><p>He grabbed Higgy’s tablet to check the cameras all over the estate, the shooter had move after T.C had started to shoot at him with the shotgun.</p><p>Since then, the stalker could be anywhere.</p><p>« Find a hidden position and get ready, T.C and I will lead him to you. » Ordered Magnum with a predatory smile.</p><p>« If the guy want to play hide and seek, let’s show him that this is our territory, he made a mistake by attacking us here. »</p><p> </p><p>*****************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Camilla was beyond furious.</p><p>Her beautiful face distorted with rage, was the perfect mirror of her internal wrath toward Magnum and his friends.</p><p>Those two idiots who used to hang out with Thomas were surprisingly more difficult to kill than she thought, who the hell were those guys ?</p><p>A bar owner and a pilot ?</p><p>She knew Magnum was a veteran, maybe those two were soldiers too, they didn’t look menacing though.</p><p>Angelo was supposed to be her angel of death, her lethal weapon.</p><p>He had been watching over her since her first steps in the musical world, he had protected her from gross productors who wanted to take advantage of her, he had always been there for her.</p><p>He had no right to fail her now, when she needed him the most.</p><p>Camilla sighed loudly, Angelo wasn’t taking her calls, the blast of the gunshot had terrified her, he could be hurt or worst, he could be dead.</p><p> </p><p>She needed to get out of here.</p><p>If they found his phone with all her calls, and if they made it to his room, she was sure the police would be able to disover her connection with him.</p><p> </p><p>But first she needed to get rid of the dogs, she had already tried to bribe them with food, and they didn’t even take a look at it, those damn dobermans were well trained.</p><p>They kept growling at her each time she opened the door, not even allowing her to take a step outside.</p><p> </p><p>Camilla grinned wickedly, she knew how she was to going to put them out of commission, she just needed to get the right dosing.</p><p>She prepared four syringes just in case those huge dogs refused to go to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>Suddenly her door opened, and she was surprised to see lieutenant Katsumoto burst into her room.</p><p>The treacherous dogs were quietly sitting on the floor, apparently they were used to him.</p><p>Camilla cursed in her mind, that goddam cop was a constant thorn in her side, but then she thought maybe it was good thing, maybe she could use him to get out of here.</p><p> </p><p>« Lieutenant Katsumoto ! Thank god you are here ! I heard some gun shots ! My stalker is here ! Please, help me ! » She cried, with a panicked look on her face, even adding a few tears for good mesure.</p><p>As usual, Camilla couldn’t read the expression on the stoic cop face, that man was frustrating her to no end.</p><p> </p><p>« Come with me, I’ll take you somewhere safe. » He replied in a monotonous tone.</p><p>Camilla nodded and followed him, wiping her tears with one hand, the other holding the syringes hidden behind her back.</p><p> </p><p>She was surprised to see that the dogs were listening to him, and didn’t move when she followed him in the corridor.</p><p>She smiled behind his back, preparing herself to stabbed him between his shoulder blades.</p><p> </p><p>« What happened to Shawn Camilla ? »</p><p> </p><p>The question of the cop took her out of guard, nearly making her drop the syringes.</p><p>She clenched her fist, tension suddenly rising along her spinal cord, like a cold snake tightening his deadly embrace around her, suffocating her.</p><p>She had a hard time finding her voice back to answer : « We broke up a few weeks ago, why ? »</p><p>« We found his body Camilla….we found on him some very strange elements related to your case… »</p><p> </p><p>Camilla felt the bile rising in her throat, they knew, they knew it all, what she had done to him, what Angelo had done to him.</p><p>Camilla sighed, usually her guardian angel was here to do the dirty job for her, but she had no choice anymore, he was probably dead now, she needed to save herself, even if for that she had to get her delicate hands dirty.</p><p>« I’m so sorry for what happened to Shawn… » She whispered in a cold icy tone, so different from the love words she used to sing.</p><p>She stabbed him right between his shoulder blades, using all the force she could, to thrust the syringes in his back.<br/>
She didn't expect to see the needles break against his jacket, she didn't understand why he wasn't falling down.</p><p>Immediately Zeus rushed at her and bit her forearm, making her cry out in pain.</p><p>Appollo grabbed her ankle between its sharp jaws, and pulled hard enough to make her stumble, and howl in agony.</p><p>Kastumoto slowly turned around, retrieving the syringes from his back, and casually put them in an evidence plastic bag. Then he opened his shirt to show her the bullet proof vest he was wearing under, with a smirk.</p><p>He crouched down to stare at the singer with a hard look, and for once Camilla could read on his face how pissed the cop was.</p><p>« The woman you hurt is a very good friend of mine, and she was the only one who could handle those dogs properly. See, they only listen to her, I don’t know how to stop them from tearing you apart, limb from limb, I’m so sorry Camilla. »</p><p>And then he got up, ready to leave.</p><p>« Please ! Please ! Help me ! I’ll tell you everything, please don’t leave ! » She cried in a pityful tone, and for once her tears were real.</p><p>« Alright ! » Replied Katsumoto annoyed by her wails,  « First, tell me how to stop Angelo.»</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The pain radiating in Magnum’s shoulders was excruciating.</p><p>Even after T.C had bandaged it the best he could, he could barely felt his fingers anymore, but it was okay, he had worst, it was just the left arm, he could still fight.</p><p> </p><p>For now, the most important thing he had to do, was to get Higgins to hospital. </p><p>He didn’t even care about revenge anymore. </p><p>He just wanted to get her out of here as soon as possible, and he couldn’t do that with a killer on the loose on the estate.</p><p> </p><p>Just before they scattered around the property to cover more ground, Magnum had given to each of his friends an earpiece to stay in touch.<br/>
They searched everywhere, and not a single trace of the stalker in sight.</p><p>They were some blood on the roof, where T.C had managed to shoot at him, but he had ran away fast, and since then it was like the guy had just disappeared.</p><p>« White knight, I’m in position, did you find the guy ? » </p><p>Rick’s voice in the earpiece was comforting, Magnum knew how good his friend was, even under all the jokes and goofy grin, the bar owner was one of the best marksman he ever met.</p><p>« negative for me, T.C ? » He replied a little bit frustrated.</p><p>They were loosing time that Higgy couldn’t afford to spare, if they didn’t find the stalker fast, they will have to attempt an escape while protecting Juliet.<br/>
And he hated the idea of putting her in the open like that, with a killer just waiting for the occasion to finish his job.</p><p>« Nothing for me so far, but I heard Katsumoto upstairs, he put Camilla under arrest, and apparently the dogs gave him a little help. » Replied the pilot, wincing at the idea of going up against the two dobermans.</p><p>« Good boys ! That must have hurt, but I guessed she deserved it, nobody is allowed to hurt our Higgy… » Added Rick in a dark tone, not even trying to hide his anger.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum didn’t respond, he was focused on the little chihuahua, who apparently had sniffed something very interesting.</p><p>The tiny dog was desperately trying to climb up the pergola next to the porch.</p><p>He was nervously whining, just like when he wanted to be pet by someone who refused to give him the attention he wanted.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum let his lips curve in a predatory smile, ‘Gotcha !’</p><p> </p><p>He barely had the time to raise his gun, in a fraction of a second Angelo fell on him with all his weight, nearly knocking him out, when his head connected with the ground.</p><p>Magnum felt the stalker’s knee broke his ribs, and the pain exploded in his chest.</p><p>But he couldn’t afford to passed out under the pain, instead he pointed his gun at Angelo’s side and fired.</p><p> </p><p>The sound of the gunshot warned Rick who adjusted his target, and took a shot at the stalker, who was straddeling and fighting Magnum.</p><p>His bullet completely tore off Angelo’s ear, making him cried out in agony.</p><p>Magnum seized the opportunity to fire another bullet at close range, right in the stalker face, at the same moment as Rick delivered the ‘coup de grace’ with another shot right through his skull.</p><p>Under the impact Angelo’s head practically exploded, his blood splattering on Magnum face in dark red spots, painting his skin like a Jackson Pollock’s work of art.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas didn’t even blink, never in his life he had felt such anger boiling in his veins.</p><p> </p><p>He stayed there in shock, staring at the disfigured face of the man who had nearly killed the woman he love.</p><p>T.C unceremoniously pushed the body of the stalker away from his friend, and gave Magnum a hand to stand up.</p><p>Thomas winced, unable to hide his injuries, his hand coming reflexsively to cover his broken ribs. </p><p>« You okay ? » Asked the pilot with worry in his eyes.</p><p>But Magnum didn’t answer, he ran directly toward the panic room and shout at his friends :<br/>
« Get the lamborghini urus’s keys and start the car, I’ll take Higgy to hospital myself ! »</p><p> </p><p>After opening the door, Magnum crouched down next to the bed of the panic room, where his unconscious partner was laid down.<br/>
Her face was as pale as death itself, she looked like she had already passed away.</p><p>The shock of seeing her in this state took his breath away, his throat tightened, preventing air to go toward his lungs.</p><p>He felt his legs give away under him, the only thing keeping him from breaking down was the urge to touch her, to feel under his fingers that she was still alive.</p><p>Magnum slowly caressed her face with his bloody fingers, overwhelmed by his feelings, he couldn’t loose her, he just couldn’t…</p><p> </p><p>Now was not the time to yield into a panic attack, thought Thomas, desperately fighting to control his emotions.</p><p>Without a word he bent down to lift her from the bed, the effort make him pale under the agonizing strain of the move.</p><p>Magnum ignored the excruciating pain in his side and shoulder, and tried to carry her to the car, only to be stopped by T.C who took his precious cargo from him before they both crashed to the ground.</p><p>Thankfully, they didn’t have to drive to hospital. </p><p>Magnum was relieved to see the helicopter land on the property. </p><p>Then, he didn’t understand why everyone was screaming at him, he was fine, they just had to take care of Higgins.<br/>
He wasn’t in pain, he didn’t even feel the the impact of the ground, when his head connected with it, he was really fine, until he suddenly passed out.</p><p> </p><p>************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>When Magnum woke up next, he was in an hospital bed, the familiar smell of antiseptic invading his nostrils, the pain radiating in his brain and shoulder made the bile rise in his throat, but he was alive…<br/>
The gruesome details of the last night events rapidly came back to him in a rush, assaulting him in a nauseating wave.</p><p>« Higgy ! »Suddenly cried Magnum, trying to sit up, and nearly falling over from the mattress.</p><p>« She’s just back from surgery. »<br/>
Said Katsumoto in a low voice, gently pushing Magnum back in his bed.</p><p> </p><p>The cop was weirdly delicate with him, helping the injured p.i to sit comfortably against the pillow, readjusting the position of the hospital bed.</p><p>Magnum didn’t like the somber expression on his friend’s face.</p><p>Something was wrong, something was really wrong.</p><p> </p><p>« Gordon ? » Said Magnum with worry in eyes, grabbing Katsumoto’s hand, to stop him from fussing over him.</p><p>The cop sat down on his plastic chair, defeated, with a sigh he continued :<br/>
« She is in a coma, the bullet had hit her on the side of her skull, even if the fracture is small, the impact had cause a subdural hematoma which raised pressure within the brain. Her doctor is worried about brain damages… We won’t know the extent of it until she’s awake.»</p><p>Magnum closed his eyes, fighting his tears, it was his fault. </p><p>She got hurt because of him. </p><p>She didn’t even wanted to take this job, and now she was struggling for her life, and was facing life changing injuries, all that because of him.</p><p>« It wasn’t your fault Magnum, I should have never asked you to take her in Robin’s nest, it was my mistake. » Said Katsumoto, his face crushed with guilt.</p><p>« I should have listen to her and refused the job. I never listened, never… And now…» Replied the p.i, his eyes full of sorrow.</p><p>Magnum’s voice broke in the end, and he couldn’t stop his tears from falling down.</p><p>He let out a heartbreaking sob, then another, and he cried, like he never did before.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The weeks that followed the shootout in Robin’s nest, were probably the worst of Magnum’s life, korengal included.</p><p> </p><p>He would never forget the confusion on Higgy’s face when she woke up from her coma, and asked about Richard.</p><p>For once in his life, Magnum the ‘chatty cathy’ didn’t knew what to say.</p><p>She didn’t recognize him.</p><p>She didn’t recognize anyone in the room.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum had felt like someone had suddenly pull a rug under him, and he was falling in an endless void, with nothing to hold on.</p><p>She thought she was still in England, and still engaged to her dead fiancé, she had forgotten about him.</p><p>She had forgotten about them.</p><p> </p><p>Never in his life, he had been so scared, or had felt so helpless.</p><p>The pain on her face when he had to explain to her, that Richard had been murdered.</p><p>Magnum felt like the most horrible person on the planet, he couldn’t stand the fact, that he had to hurt her like this.</p><p> </p><p>The endless tears of pain, the unbearable grief she went through, because she forgot the last few years, were heart wrenching.</p><p>Magnum didn’t knew how to handle this vulnerable Juliet, she seemed so fragile and defenseless, so different from his strong and confident Higgy.<br/>
He wanted the woman he loved back, he wanted her to snap at him, he missed their banter, and the endless bickering, he felt like Angelo had killed his Higgins. </p><p>He had never felt so lonely, even when she was right next to him.</p><p>So while Juliet was crying in his arms over the death of her fiancé, he was silently screaming inside, unable to grieve the love he lost.</p><p>It was a small punishment to endure.</p><p>He kept holding onto her frail body and her confused mind, broken in so many ways, it didn’t matter if she didn’t remember him, he didn’t deserve her anyway.</p><p>He did this to her.</p><p>He was responsible for her pain, so his suffering was nothing compared to what he had done to her.</p><p> </p><p>Her doctors kept saying that the changing moods, the memory loss was temporary, but Magnum was afraid that he would never get his Juliet back.</p><p>And then, there was the paralysis.<br/>
Temporary hemiplegia.</p><p>Magnum had listen to her doctor, dump the cold and unforgiving diagnosis on him.</p><p>Drowning him in details and medical terminology, until he couldn’t stand it anymore, and nearly threw up on the immaculate blouse of the good doctor.</p><p>Magnum sat on the floor in the hospital bathroom, in shock, with the disgusting taste of bile in his throat, he nearly broke his hand by punching the cold tiles, until they were tainted in red.</p><p>He kept staring at the white porcelain of the tiles, they looked blank and cold, like the wall in Juliet’s memory, separating him from the woman he loved.<br/>
So he kept punching them, harder and harder until small breaks appeared, he ignored the pain in his knuckles, he welcomed it, it was nothing compared to the fractures in his heart.</p><p>He didn’t knew how long he had stayed there, until Juliet opened the door with her valid hand, sitting in her wheelchair, pale and frail, but with a very determined look on her face.</p><p>She tilted her head on the side, and raised her eyebrow in a very Higgin’s way.</p><p>« Are you done ? » She asked in a stern voice.</p><p>And for a second, Magnum saw his Higgy.</p><p> </p><p>She was still there, under the pain, the grief, the confusion.</p><p>She was still there.</p><p>She was just searching her way back to him.</p><p> </p><p>She held out her hand, and Magnum smiled at her.</p><p>A genuine smile, full of dimples and boyish charm, that Juliet recognized.</p><p>She knew him, she didn’t remember everything, but her heart stirred nervously when he gently took her hand, she felt electricity ran through her, making her heart race like it never did before, not even with Richard.</p><p> </p><p>After cleaning up the bathroom and brushing his teeth to get rid of the foul taste in his mouth, Magnum followed Juliet in her room.</p><p>To her insistance, he lay down on her bed, spooning her from behind, over the blanket wrapped around her, to sleep.</p><p> </p><p>She didn’t gave him any choice.</p><p>« Shut up and sleep first, we’ll have all the time to talk later. </p><p>I know you had spent all your time in hospital with me this last few weeks, and that you barely slept at all. </p><p>Kumu told me about you…</p><p>She told me about us…</p><p>You were hurt too Magnum. </p><p>You need to take care of yourself too. </p><p>Don’t worry, I’m not going anywhere. »</p><p> </p><p>Magnum was in love with the commanding tone, so much like his  Higgins, he wanted to wrapped her in his embrace, he was dying to touch her, to feel her warm skin under his fingers.</p><p>But he felt like he was violating her, he had no right to touch her, she didn’t remember him.</p><p> </p><p>To his surprise she took his bruised hand to guide his arm around her middle, he could see her ear turning bright red, she was blushing, and it was delightful.</p><p>« I don’t remember everything, but I know that we were close, be patient with me, don’t leave me. </p><p>You’ve been here since I woke up, and I’m glad that you didn’t give up on me. </p><p>Just wait for me, I’m trying, even if it’s so hard, I’m trying… » </p><p>She muttered in such a low voice that he nearly missed it.</p><p>Magnum tightened his embrace around her, basking himself in her warmth and the delicate smell of roses in her hair, so much like her, his love, his life.</p><p>« How could I leave ? I would die without you… » He whispered in her ear, his warm breath caressing her neck.</p><p>And he let the so needed sleep take over, not noticing the tears falling down on Juliet’s face.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Time passed by, and Juliet started to recover slowly.</p><p> </p><p>The subdural hematoma was receding, the pressure on her brain with it, and the numbness in her left side was starting to disappear.</p><p>But for Juliet it was still too slow for her own taste.</p><p> </p><p>Her memory was still playing tricks on her. </p><p>Even if she remembered a lot more things than when she woke up, the most important part was still escaping her.</p><p> </p><p>She was growing impatient with her progress, and more often than she liked, the temporary relapses were taking their toll on her mood.</p><p>She was now out of hospital, and out of her wheelchair, but she hated the walking stick her doctor gave her.</p><p>On the good days, she could walk by herself with just a little limp.</p><p>On the bad days, she was back in her wheelchair, with her left side barely moving.</p><p> </p><p>Then there was the worst ones, where she was plague with excruciating pain in her leg and arm, migraine so crippling, that she had to lock herself in her room in the dark, with only Magnum by her side to hold her while she cried, until she finally fell asleep with exhaustion.</p><p> </p><p>On those days, Juliet was grateful for his strong arms around her frail broken body, his soft words in her ears, his gentle hands in her hair, while he brushed her sweaty curls away from her fevered eyes.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet hated not being able to handle everything by herself, she hated being so dependent of the people around her.</p><p>She hated how her body and her mind were betraying her.</p><p>On the good days she tried to be brave, and went through all her exercises, physical therapy, ergotherapy, with a smile plastered on her face, even when she was in pain, or frustrated.</p><p>Thomas was always by her side, encouraging her, holding her before she would fall, making her laugh and forget how her life had changed.</p><p>And weirdly, each time she snapped at Magnum, angrily yelled at him, or sarcastically replied to whatever he had asked, he just smiled at her, showing her his perfect white teeth and cute dimples, making her fall under his boyish charm.</p><p>The way he could make her blush like a fourteen year old girl was unnerving, she didn’t remember much, but each time he was a little too close, she had some very vivid flashbacks of them making love, that let her out of breath, and with her face on fire.</p><p>She couldn’t stop herself from feeling guilty, even if she knew that Richard’s death had occured a few years ago, she felt like she was betraying him, thinking about her very handsome roommate all day.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum was litterally her shadow, he never left her side, not even for a second.</p><p>He was always helping her, and fussing around her like a mother hen, annoying her physical therapist, and all the medical staff in charge of her recovery.<br/>
Kumu had to chase him, to let Juliet relax a little.</p><p> </p><p>The older woman knew the effect he had on her, and smiled mischieviously, each time she surprised her staring a little too long at his lips.</p><p>« It look like you’re falling for him again… » Said Kumu with a knowing grin.</p><p>« I wish I could remember him more clearly, everything is so confused.</p><p>I remember a lot of things, my arrival in hawaii, you, Robin, Rick and T.C…But when it come to Magnum, my mind is all fuzzy.</p><p>I see a lot of flash backs, but they are all scrambled, embarassing and painful. » Replied Juliet, sighing loudly.</p><p> </p><p>« Juliet… You fell in love with him after grieving for Richard for so long, that you still feel guilty about it.</p><p>Pain has been a resident in your heart since your fiancé died, so when you started to see Magnum differently, it hurt.</p><p>It hurt because he moved something that had been inside of you for so long, that he literally tore this grief apart from you. </p><p>Magnum is like a puppy, he barely knew you at the time, but he was already in love with you.</p><p>He kept teasing you, trying to catch your attention, he drove you crazy, but you liked it, you enjoyed being with him because he made you feel alive, after being around death for so long. </p><p>Don’t be afraid to be happy, Juliet, life gave you a second chance, embrace it. So few people have the chance to be loved the way you are, nobody will love you as much as magnum does. » Said Kumu in a low tone, gently brushing a rebellious curl away from Juliet’s face.</p><p> </p><p>« I know, believe me I know, I just wish I could remember everything, not just about us, but about that night too, but Magnum refused to discuss about it. </p><p>He got mad at Gordon for bringing up the subject, and Magnum is never mad. He’s my walking ray of sunshine.</p><p>But that day he was so angry, I never saw him like this before.</p><p>I think I’m not the only one who is traumatized by what happened, I’m not the only one who needs to heal. » Replied Juliet, her worried eyes turned toward the ocean.</p><p> </p><p>« You’re right, this is something that you and Magnum need to discuss, I’m sure you‘ll figure it out together. »</p><p> </p><p>*************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Later that night when Magnum got out of the shower, he noticed that he could still see the light in Higgins room, she wasn’t sleeping.</p><p>Since she was back from hospital Juliet had been plagued with insomnia, even when she was exhausted, sleep often kept escaping her.</p><p>The only time when she could get some rest, was when Thomas slept behind her, his comforting arm around her waist.</p><p> </p><p>Before the shootout, they were practically living together.</p><p>One by one, his things slowly found their way among hers, it was his toothbrush first, then a few shirts.</p><p>They didn’t talk about it, like when they first met, Thomas just sneaked his way into her life, and she gladly let him do it.</p><p>Thomas was like a stray puppy, cute and demanding, he shamelessly charmed his way into her broken heart, slowly healing her damaged soul.</p><p>So she just kept smiling, each time she noticed a new item, and made some space for him into her life.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum missed sleeping with her, they still did it when she was in hospital, but now that they were back home, he was too scared to invade her privacy, in this room where they had dance together, in her bed where they had made love so many times.</p><p>So he moved out in a room next to hers in the main house, the guest house was too far away, he needed to be close to her.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum sighed, he couldn’t stop himself from worrying about her, so he put on a tee-shirt and went to see her whereabouts.</p><p>He met the lads in the hallway, they ran toward him and for a second he thought they were going to attack him.</p><p>But they didn’t.</p><p> </p><p>Zeus grabbed his boxers between his jaws, and pulled until they arrived in front of Juliet’s door.</p><p>« You’re worried about her too, huh ? Yeah, I know the feeling. » He said scratching the doberman behind his ear.</p><p>They got along so much better since the shootout, it was like they all agreed on a truce, like they finally recognized him as a friend, even if Magnum still thought that he had failed at protecting Juliet.</p><p>After knocking several times and earing no response, Thomas walked in Juliet’s bedroom, and found her lying down on the ensuite bathroom floor.</p><p>Immediately his heart started to race, she had fallen down, and she could be seriously hurt.</p><p>But he saw how embarassed she was, her eyes refusing to meet his, to stare at the ceiling.</p><p>He didn’t miss her so distinctive pout, her clenched fist, the right one, because the left was trembling nervously, out of control.</p><p>She was upset, angry, because she fell down, and she couldn’t get up by herself.</p><p>Magnum’s heart broke seeing her like this, his strong and confident partner, trapped in her own broken body, and he didn’t know what to do to make her feel better.</p><p>So he lay down on the floor next to her, and gently grabbed her trembling hand to calm her down, he slowly stroke her skin with his warm fingers until the tremors subside.</p><p> </p><p>When he felt the tension leave her body, he whispered :<br/>
« Trying to remember us in the shower ? »</p><p>Juliet laughed out loud, and punched his shoulder with her valid hand.</p><p>« Ow ! This is abuse ! I’m calling your hellhounds on you ! » Cried Magnum playfully.</p><p>Juliet smiled, she was so grateful for his presence in her life, even if she didn’t remember everything, she could easily understand why she had fallen in love with him after Richard.</p><p>« Thank you Magnum… »</p><p>« For what ? »</p><p>« For not pushing, for not lecturing me… for being so gentle, for making me laugh when I want to cry, for just being you…»</p><p>« It’s okay, I’m so glad that you are still in my life, even if you never remember, I will always be by your side, if you still want me… » He whispered, still slowly caressing her hand.</p><p>« Bed ? » he asked in a low tone.</p><p>« Yes… » She answered lightly squeezing his hand in hers.</p><p>Magnum gently pull her in his arms to carry her to bed, when he got up to leave, Juliet grabbed his hand and stopped him.</p><p>« Thomas, stay….please ? »</p><p>« Juliet… »</p><p>« I can’t sleep without you, and I trust you. »</p><p> </p><p>Magnum nodded and lie down behind her, circling her with his arms.</p><p>Juliet intertwined her fingers with his around her middle, she let her head rest on his arm, and close her eyes for a peaceful slumber.</p><p>Thomas sighed, and buried his face in her hair, just for tonight he wanted to forget everything, he wanted to forget the pain, the anger he felt toward himself, the loss of a life they shared together, he just wanted to be with her.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everybody !<br/>I'm on holidays, so I have more time to write !<br/>I hope you will enjoy this chapter, feel free to tell me what you thought about it !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliet was dreaming.</p><p> </p><p>She was spread out naked, on the white fluffy carpet of her bedroom.</p><p>Lying down on her stomach…</p><p>Her eyes closed, swollen lips ajar, overwhelmed with pleasure…</p><p>She bit her lips with bliss, while Magnum was laid down on her back, pushing his hard dick into her, with slow, powerful snaps of his hips.<br/>
She could feel the hard muscles of his chest moving against her back. One of his hand intertwined with hers above her head, squeezing her fingers tight, each time he thrusted deep inside of her.</p><p>Juliet had never felt such a strong and intense connection with anyone else before.</p><p>Her heart was racing madly in her chest.</p><p>The feeling of him slowly moving in and out of her, in sweet torturous motions, stirred all kinds of emotions within her.</p><p> </p><p>She usually felt vulnerable, raw and exposed during sex, but not with him, not while she was comfortably nestled in his strong arms.</p><p>Not while he was whispering how much he loved her in her ear, his voice rough with emotion.</p><p>Not while his loving words and tender caresses were making her feel cherished, loved and safe.</p><p>She enjoyed this position, she liked feeling his whole body covering her as he slowly rolled his hips against her butt to change the angle of penetration.</p><p> </p><p>It was like a dance…</p><p> </p><p>And Juliet’s clouded mind jumped at the comparison, like if a little piece in her brain suddenly fitted with another piece, like a puzzle.</p><p>Each time his hips was pushing forward into her, she let out a breath of pleasure, basking herself in ecstasy.</p><p>She gave up all control of her body and mind, willingly surrending herself to him.</p><p> </p><p>« You just need to surrender… » Magnum’s voice resonnated in her ears, haunting and comforting at the same time, she heard this before…</p><p> </p><p>Her skin was flushed and burning with desire, Juliet was confused between dream, memory and fantasy.</p><p>She didn’t knew where she was anymore. </p><p>She felt lost and troubled, so she just let herself get swamped by the sensations.</p><p> </p><p>The soft graze of lips against the back of her neck was exhilarating.</p><p> </p><p>She was with him, and anything else didn’t matter anymore.</p><p> </p><p>He pinched her sensitive nipple, startling her, making her suddenly arch her back, and push her butt against his pelvis, unintentionnally drawing him even deeper inside of her.</p><p>Juliet cried out, surprised by the sudden deeper intrusion, and moaned, and moaned, over and over, shamelessly, louder, than she thought she was capable of.</p><p> </p><p>She woke up with start, out of breath and panting, her eyes blinking nervously, still overwhelmed by her dream.</p><p> </p><p>She put her hand on her mouth, wondering if she was moaning out loud for real.</p><p>Panicking a little, at the idea that someone could have heard her.</p><p> </p><p>She cursed when her phone started to faintly vibrate on her bedside table, reminding her of her busy morning schedule.<br/>
Juliet sighed, and took her phone to check her messages, it was Kumu.</p><p>« Hi Juliet 😊 ! Your ergotherapist is already here 👨⚕️😷. »</p><p>Juliet groaned loudly, annoyed by the idea of leaving her comfy bed, worst, having to face the brutal return to reality.</p><p>She felt Magnum shift behind her.</p><p>She tensed, afraid she had woke him up, but he just brought her closer against him, and buried his face in her neck, nuzzling the sensitive skin behind her ear.</p><p>Juliet bit her lip, fighting the urge to moan under his ministrations, she looked down, and saw that his hand had wandered from her waist to her breast, his fingers slowly grazing her nipple through her shirt.</p><p>‘God ! She wanted him so much’ </p><p>He would never touch her like this if he was awake, but only in his sleep, while he was probably dreaming of another Juliet, a stronger and prettier one, not the broken person she was now.</p><p>Juliet closed her eyes with a sigh, she hated her treacherous body betraying her, she wanted to remember him so much, the way they first met, the past they shared together, but her brain refused to cooperate.</p><p>She only kept having those sinful dreams, that let her frustrated and wanting more, so much more, but she knew that it wasn’t enough.</p><p>He wanted his Higgy, his partner, and she didn’t know if she was still that person anymore, and it hurt.</p><p> </p><p>The last dream had been weird.</p><p> </p><p>When she woke up from her coma, she had been plagued with nightmares about Richard’s death, his cold body in the morgue, the funerals…</p><p>Then, as time passed by, she started to dream about Magnum.</p><p>Mostly wet dreams, full of heated sex and tender lovemaking, she couldn’t talk about them, she didn’t knew if they were memories or just simple fantasies.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet sighed and sent a message to Kumu, asking her to cancel all her appointements for today, saying she was too tired anyway.<br/>
Kumu as usual was reading her mind like an open book :</p><p>« All of them 🤨? »</p><p>« Yes »</p><p>« Is Thomas with you 😏? »</p><p>Juliet silently cursed, this woman knew everything, it was reassuring, and a little disconcerting.<br/>
Juliet felt like a teenager trying to explain to her mother, how she had spent the night with a boy for the first time.</p><p>« How did you knew ? »</p><p>« In your bed ? 🔥🔥🔥😏😏😏 »</p><p>« Kumu ????? Yes ! And he’s sleeping ! We did nothing but sleep ! »</p><p>« 😞😞😞…… ok, ok, I’ll cancel all the appointements, but the boys are coming for lunch, do you want me to call them too ? »</p><p>« No, don’t cancel the lunch, let them come, I’ll be up by then. »</p><p>« Okay, don’t worry, I’ll take care of the lunch then.😋 »</p><p>« Thank you Kumu, you’re my savior ! »</p><p>« I know and don’t you forget it 🥰! »</p><p>Juliet put back her phone on the bedside table with a sigh, she let herself rest against Magnum, not even moving his wandering hand.<br/>
She closed her eyes again, hoping to be back with him in her dream.</p><p> </p><p>*********************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>« Detective Katsumoto ! It’s been a while, I missed you, How are you ? » Asked Camilla with a smile, slowly rocking in her chair, like a bored highschool girl in detention.</p><p>She tried to act nonchalant and relax, like the pre-trial custody didn’t bother her.</p><p>She seemed to enjoy defying the police officer on the other side of the window, with a smirk and a cheeky attitude, but Katsumoto wasn’t buying it one bit.</p><p>Camilla was wearing the traditional orange outfit of the prisonners, her long hair were tied in a long messy braid, and even if she was playing around like she wasn’t bothered by her lot, the dark circles under her eyes betrayed how stressed and scared she was.</p><p> </p><p>« I’m free, and you’re not, which make me really happy. What do you want Camilla ? » Asked the lieutenant, not hiding his impatience.</p><p>« I want an arrangement with the district attorney, I want to be judged in Hawaii, but only for assault against you.</p><p>I didn’t want to kill you, I was scared !</p><p>I just wanted to run away, because I thought I wasn’t safe anymore at Thomas’s place. </p><p>His girlfriend attacked me ! It was self defense ! </p><p>I need your help to explain that to the judge ! » Replied Camilla in a pleading tone, playing nervously with her braid.</p><p> </p><p>Anyone who didn’t knew her, could be fooled by her tears and the terrified expression on her face.</p><p>But Katsumoto wasn’t just anyone, he wasn’t a fan nor a journalist only interested by the scandal.</p><p>He was a good detective and a good friend of her victim, so her little act as usual was worthless and unecessary, she would never have the benefit of a doubt with him.<br/>
He was baffled by the rapid change of mood of the singer, she went from cheeky to terrified in a second, this woman had a serious behavior disorder.</p><p> </p><p>« I can’t believe you’re asking me that, do you have any idea of what you have done ? » Asked Katsumoto clenching his fist with controlled anger.</p><p>« Exactly ! I don’t know ! I was just scared of Angelo, he’s been pressuring me for so long. </p><p>I thought that Thomas would help me get away from him, but he didn’t ! </p><p>He tried to take advantage of me, his girlfriend got jaleous and she assaulted me ! She punched me ! »</p><p> </p><p>Katsumoto sighed, he had enough of her little mind game, he didn’t even bother to answer her, he just stood up to leave.</p><p> </p><p>« Ask Thomas ! Ask all her friends what she had done to me ! </p><p>They were there, they are witnesses, my lawer won’t miss the opportunity to explain to the jury what she had done to me, while I was just looking for help ! »</p><p> </p><p>This time, Katsumoto was worried, even if he knew there were evidences against her, she could still use those arguments to earn a less heavy sentence, and he hated the idea of her getting away with what she had done, even if it was just for a few years.</p><p>Gordon cursed, and left the room without answering to her, he needed to talk to Magnum.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Sorry for the delay ! </p><p>I hope this chapter was nice enough , after all the angst in the previous one.<br/>Recovery is not a straight line, so there will be good and bad days for our favorite duo.</p><p>My cousin suffered brain damage after an accident and suffered the same symptoms as Juliet.<br/>( mostly hemiplegia and amnesia...)<br/>It took times to recover, but she made it, she is now working as court clerk, and pregnant with her first baby, and we are all very happy for her !😊😊😊</p><p>Let me know what you thought about this chapter, and I hope you are all ready for the new episode !😍😍😍</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Memory is connected to the amygdala, to the senses, smell, taste, vision, sound, touch</p><p> </p><p>« I can’t believe you cancelled all your appointments ! » Mumbled Magnum with a thin golden hair clip between his teeth.</p><p>Juliet smiled and blushed a little, he was so close to her, busy tying her blond curls in a messy pony tail, while she was sitting on the counter of her bathroom, clad in a white english embroidery short dress, with red suede ballerinas on her feet.</p><p>She felt good today.</p><p>The numbness in her left side had subside to a light paresthesia.<br/>
She didn’t need her crutches, so she wanted to wear something else than the usual sweat pants, she wanted to look good, not sick, not hurt.</p><p>«  I just wanted a day off, a day without therapists or nurses, to remind me that I’m broken. » Said Juliet, studying his worried face.</p><p>She wanted him to look at her differently, but she guessed it was difficult to see past her injuries, while he was trying to cover the scar on her scalp with a few strands of her hair.</p><p>‘How could he forget…’</p><p>She should have ask kumu for help.</p><p> </p><p>« You’re not broken. » Replied Magnum, but he couldn’t look at her in the eyes, probably because he couldn’t believe his own words.</p><p>Juliet sighed and slumped lazily against the mirror, making Magnum stumble and nearly drop the hair clip.</p><p>« Stop moving ! I can’t do your hair properly if you keep fidgeting like that ! You’re going to look like a scarecrow ! » He said playfully, bringing her closer to him with his arm around her waist.</p><p>Juliet gasped feeling his strong arm around her.</p><p>He was standing between her legs, so close that she could smell the delicate smell of her soap on his skin, his minty breath, and something indefinable that made him so desirable.</p><p>The intimacy of their position made warmth spread in her heart and low in her belly. He had no idea how much she wanted him, how good it felt to be so close to him.</p><p>Juliet laughed out loud to hide her embarrassment.</p><p>He smiled too, she missed his dimples, he was so handsome, the feeling of his gentle hands in her hair was exhilarating, no wonder she had succumb to his charm and she felt like she was falling in love with him all over again.</p><p>She wondered how they were together.</p><p>Kumu told her it was fairly recent between them, but she felt safe around him, like if she knew him from a long time ago, even if she barely remembered him, she trusted him, she didn’t know why.</p><p>He was so comfortable doing this, brushing her hair, going through all her things like he knew where everything was stored, the elastic, the hair clip, she wondered if they used to do this often, if she used to let him take care of her like that.</p><p>It was so simple, so domestic….They have done this before…</p><p>And she felt another clic in her head, another piece fit with the desorganize puzzle of her memory.</p><p> </p><p>She saw herself sitting on this same counter, same bathroom, but things were different, she was in a bathrobe, she was hurt, and he wasn’t brushing her hair, instead, he was wiping blood off her skin.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum saw all the color drain from her face, her breathing turned in laboured puffs, the start of a panic attack.</p><p>He immediately carried her to bed, letting her rest against the pillows, he gently cupped her face to talk to her in a calm soft voice, his sight locked with hers, her eyes were turning blank, definitely not a good sign, thought Magnum…</p><p>« Juliet please, look at me, listen to my voice, you’re okay, you’re safe, please, please look at me…. »</p><p>Higgins couldn’t respond to him, she was trapped in her own mind, trying to understand the images unfolding before her eyes.<br/>
She squeezed his hand tight, searching for an anchor to keep her attached to reality.</p><p>« We had a fight… » She said in a trembling voice.</p><p>Her words slashed through him like a razor wire coiled around his heart, when she finally look back at him, there were finally some awareness in her eyes that he wasn’t ready to face.</p><p>« Why were we fighting ? What happened ? » She asked out of breath.</p><p>« What are you talking about ? » Replied Magnum, with worry in his tone, he really didn’t like where the conversation was going.<br/>
Until now, he had avoided to talk about anything related to the shooting or Camilla, it was too painful, and he felt so guilty, that he just couldn’t talk about it.</p><p>« We were in the bathroom together, I was hurt, you were taking care of me, why ? The blood, what happened ? »</p><p>« I don’t think we should talk about this…. You’re not ready… »</p><p>« Me ? I think you are the only one who has a problem with what happened. I want to know the truth, Magnum, but you keep avoiding me ! You are with me everyday, every second, but you refuse to talk about it ! You keep telling me that I need to remember the last few years we spent together before, but I can’t do it without knowing why I got hurt in the first place ! » She cried, fighting to control her emotions.</p><p>« Please, can we not do this ? I can’t, I just can’t… » He begged, closing his eyes, once again, he couldn’t even look at her.</p><p>« What was so bad that you can’t talk about it ? So bad that you can’t even look at me in the eyes.<br/>
Everybody keep telling me that we were getting closer to each others before the shooting, and now we are drifting apart, and I can’t reach you, I can’t find my way back to you if you don’t help me… » She replied gently stroking his hand.</p><p>She couldn’t stand hurting him like this, but she felt like it was the only way for them to move forward, if they couldn’t overcome this, how could they really be together ?</p><p>« It was my fault, all of this is my fault. This is why I can’t be with you… » He whispered, his head low.<br/>
He was sitting on the edge of the bed next to her, but he seemed so far away, his eyes full of hurt and lost in painful memories.</p><p>« I can’t believe that, I can’t picture you hurting me in anyway. You’ve been so supportive since I woke up, so gentle.<br/>
There’s no way you could be responsible for this, I trust you, please tell me. » She continued in a pleading tone.</p><p>« This is exactly why I can’t, I can’t broke that trust, I can’t stand the idea that you’re going to hate me when you’ll learn the truth. » He said, still avoiding her eyes.</p><p>« How could I hate you, when you’ve been so wonderful to me ? I feel like I know you, I don’t know how, or why, but I’m sure of one thing, I could never hate you… » </p><p>‘I’m falling in love with you’ she wanted to say, ‘how could I hate you when all I think about is going back to you’, but the fear of rejection was too strong, and she felt so weak, so helpless, so she kept her feelings to herself hoping he would opened himself to her.</p><p> </p><p>Thomas finally raised his eyes to look at her.</p><p>The longing on her face was unmistakable, so he took a long breath and started to talk.</p><p>He talked like he never did before, bearing his heart opened for her, pouring his soul in every words, hoping he wasn’t destroying their relationship in the process.</p><p> </p><p>He told her everything.</p><p> </p><p>How he had met Camilla at la Mariana, the night he had spent dancing with her and comforting her, how she started to pursue him, the jaleousy, the unrequited feelings…</p><p>How guilty he felt for not stopping it before it was too late. </p><p>He hated the way he had push Juliet to accept the case, when she was right from the get go about Camilla faking it, her harrasment, her provocations…</p><p>He told her about the fight, how Camilla had manipulated him and he didn’t see it coming, even when his partner had warned him against her.</p><p>He should have listened to her, if he did, she would be fine now.</p><p>He will never forgive himself for what happened to her, because of his stupidity.</p><p>He told her how they had started to grow closer, the too short few days they got to be really together, until Angelo put an end to it with one single bullet.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet was quietly listening to him, she could see how hurt he was by the situation, the guilt, the pain…<br/>
She squeezed his hand, trying to comfort him, she understood that this bullet had hurt both of them, not just her.</p><p>Who was helping him, while he was taking care of her ?</p><p>Who was there to comfort him when he felt so bad ?</p><p>Did he even let anyone approach him to bring up the problem ?</p><p> </p><p>« Did you share this with Rick or T.C ? Did you talk about this with anyone ? » Asked Juliet with worried eyes.</p><p> </p><p>« I couldn’t, I just couldn’t talk about it, you’re the only one, It’s so hard to live with the idea that I hurt you this way. I’m so sorry for what I’ve done to you.»</p><p>« It wasn’t your fault, none of this is your fault, and I will spend the rest of my life trying to convince you that you're not responsible for what happened to me.<br/>
You saved my life in so many ways, and for that, I will be forever grateful. »</p><p>Juliet felt her heart break when she saw him wipe a tear, she gently stroke his cheek, until he broke down, and she finally welcomed him in her arms.</p><p>For once, she was the one comforting him, she stroked his back while he cried in her arms, finally letting go all the pain and sorrow he kept hidden behind his smile.</p><p>She held him tight against her, while his tears soaked the lace of her white dress.</p><p>She was glad they finally managed to talk things out.</p><p>She ran her fingers through his silky hair, slowly massaging his scalp.</p><p>The weight and the warmth of his body on her was comforting, she basked herself in the familiar sensation of him on top of her.</p><p>Now she just had to wait for his tears to stop, until then, she will hold him against her, like he did for her so many times.</p><p> </p><p>******************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>When Magnum had finally calm down, Juliet had kept her promise and was still holding him against her, neither of them were willing to let go.</p><p>He was laid down on top of her, his face resting on her chest, while she was slowly caressing his hair.</p><p> </p><p>« I remember… » She whispered in his ear.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet felt him tense against her, so she continued, « Us in the bathroom, how you had talked to me to appease me, how you took care of me, eventhough I punched you. I think I’m starting to remember things more clearly now… And Ellie is not mine, she’s yours, you got her after a case because the client couldn’t pay you, she likes apples, and you tried to hide her from me. »</p><p>Magnum snickered against her, and Juliet felt her heart swell in her chest.</p><p>She was so glad that she was able to make him feel a little better.</p><p>She  kissed his hair, and let her cheek rest on his silky strands.</p><p>Magnum straightened up to gently brush her curls away from her face, and stared at her for a few seconds.</p><p>« I don’t remember everything, there are still some holes in my memory, here and there, but I remember us in this room, how we kissed for the first time, what you said to me…. All… »</p><p>« Or nothing… » Replied Thomas, finishing her sentence.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet bit her lip, fighting all the emotions running wild in her mind, and Magnum put her at ease by capturing her lips in a tender kiss, finally relieved to have his partner back.</p><p>He kissed her deeply, softly, like she was made of cristal, taking his time to explore her mouth, like it was the first time.</p><p>He shifted their places to bring her on top of him, entwined on the bed, they lost themselves in their kiss, drowning themselves in each other to forget the world around them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi Everybody !<br/>I hope you are all well, and that you will enjoy this new chapter !<br/>Feel free to let me know what you thought about it !</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Later in the morning, Magnum and Higgins arrived in the kitchen, to the delicious smell of hawaiian chicken barbecue, and egg fried rice.</p><p>The sounds of the dishes and others ustensils clanging with each others, as Kumu was cleaning up, brought Magnum back in his old home in Virginia.</p><p>He could picture in his mind, his mom smiling at him while she was doing the dishes, his chubby little hands reaching for the cookies, she handed to him in a colorful plate.<br/>
Just like Kumu, she would always left the kitchen counter pristine after cooking, without a single splatter or smudge in sight.</p><p>« Kumu ? You did all this by yourself ? Why didn’t you call the chef for help ? » Asked Juliet, feeling a little bit guilty.</p><p>« Don’t worry, it’s nothing, I like cooking, I was just about to start the dessert. » Replied the older woman with a smile.</p><p>Magnum gave her his best dimpled grin in response, but Kumu only saw his red-rimmed eyes, he looked so exhausted.</p><p>She didn’t say anything about it though, she just stroked his cheek with her warm hand, hoping things would finally move forward after all the pain they went through.<br/>
She kept to herself that she had heard their conversation this morning, when she went to ask Juliet about the menu.</p><p>She didn’t say a word about the fact that she had heard Thomas’s heartbreaking sobs, and Juliet’s soft voice appeasing him, as sorrow filled their bedroom.</p><p> </p><p>To her, cooking was a good way to keep her mind occupied, it was a means to give comfort to the people she considered her family.</p><p> </p><p>« Thank you Kumu, you’re an angel. » Said Magnum in a soft voice, taking her in his arms to hugg her.</p><p>« It’s okay Thomas, feeling better ? » Asked Kumu with worry in her voice.</p><p>« Yes, thanks to Juliet. » He whispered back in her ear.  « I’m fine, and this time it’s true. »</p><p>Kumu released him with a sigh, he was always so happy, or he seemed to be, so seeing him so vulnerable was puzzling and disturbing.</p><p>« What did you say about dessert ? Higgy and I could bake it if you want ? She was supposed to cook with her ergotherapist this morning.» Said Magnum with a mischievious glint in his eyes.</p><p>Juliet spitted orange juice through her nose when she heard Thomas’s words, nearly dropping the glass she was holding in her hand.<br/>
She had cancelled all her appointments to escape this damn cooking session, and thanks to her partner, she was going to do it eitherway.</p><p>« Great idea ! You spent so much time with her therapist, I’m sure you can help her through it like a pro, right Juliet ? »</p><p>Juliet wiped her nose with a sheepish smile, and nodded :<br/>
« Of course ! Tell us what you wanted to bake and we’ll do it for you. » Replied Juliet pinching Thomas butt.</p><p>Magnum jumped and bit back a shriek, surprised by her gesture, with her memory coming back, Juliet was much more forward with him, and he liked it.<br/>
He smiled sheepishly at Kumu who was raising her eyebrow at him.</p><p>« Chocolate and banana pie ! It’s really simple, do you think you can do it without setting the kitchen on fire ? »</p><p>Magnum put his hand over his heart in a dramatic gesture, feigning to be insulted by her words : « Kumu ! I‘m offended by your lack of confidence in my baking abilities ! Rest assured we won’t disappoint you, you will taste the best chocolate pie you ever ate. » </p><p>« Okay, bake the pie first ! Then  we’ll see if you deserve a star for your amazing skills in a kitchen when you’re done ! » Replied the older woman playfully, putting a heartshaped pie dish on the counter, before leaving the two partners with a wink.</p><p>Juliet gave her a knowing smile, while Magnum was shaking his head amused by Kumu’s antics. They were both grateful to see things go into the right direction for once, after all the pain they went through, they were looking forward to some happier times.</p><p> </p><p>Now they had a dessert to prepare, so Thomas took an apron to protect Juliet’s white lacy dress from the ‘evil’ chocolate.<br/>
He picked a red one with « Kiss the cook » written on it, and grinned thinking how appropriate the apron was, for what he had in mind.</p><p>Magnum approached Juliet from behind, putting his hands on her slender waist to keep her in place. He was so close that Higgins could feel his warm breath caressing the back of her neck.</p><p>His spicy cologne mixed with her flowery soap invaded her nostrils, as he rose his arms to slip the apron around her neck.</p><p>He was so close to her, that she felt dizzy with his heady scent surrounding her, the intimacy in his small gestures made her heart race in her chest.</p><p>Juliet gasped, when he suddenly pulled her backward to tie the apron’s belt in the small of her back, and wrapped his arms around her waist to whispered in a husky voice :<br/>
« You didn’t think I was going to let you get away with it, right ? »</p><p>Completely caught out of guard, Juliet couldn’t answer, her mind caught in her fantasy, she blinked, hoping she wasn’t blushing like a teenage girl.</p><p>« Cooking, I was talking about your cooking session. » Continued Magnum, with a smug smile, aware of the effect he had on her.</p><p>« Of course, I don’t mind, really… » She stuttered, unable to meet his eyes.</p><p>Juliet bit her lip, knowing perfectly that he was messing with her, so she bent over, pushing her butt against his crotch, to pick some ingredients in the bottom drawer, showing him, that she could play this game too.</p><p>She smirked, when she heard him groan behind her.</p><p>She turned around to watch his surprised and slightly aroused face, with a smug smile.</p><p>She grabbed his shirt to play with one of his buttons, and whispered in a sultry voice : « I think I need  a whip…. »</p><p>Juliet grinned when she saw his eyes widened, and continued « I meant a whisk, a pastry whisk… »</p><p>« Of course… I... I’ll get it for you. » He said, baffled by her boldness, this time he was the one to stutter.</p><p> </p><p>They both kept dancing around each other while preparing the pie, Juliet was amazed to see, how baking easily turned into foreplay with him so close to her.</p><p>It was small insignificant things, like his soft gestures while he was pouring some flour or salt on her hands, to prepare the shortcrust batter.</p><p>He sprinckled a pinch of flour on the back of her left hand and whispered in her ear : « Do you feel it ? » Like he was talking about something else, something embarrassing enough to make her blush.</p><p>Juliet nodded, not trusting herself to open her mouth, with the wild ideas running in her mind.</p><p>He surprised her, when he added the warm butter on her palm, making her shiver uncontrollably.</p><p>She felt dizzy when his hands joined hers in the bowl to gently knead the batter, his fingers caressing hers in such soft slow motions, that she wondered if they were going to finish the pie before she would passed out from frustration.</p><p>He kept talking about pronation and supination, but she wasn’t listening, she was just mesmerized by his soft skin, his heady smell, his presence so close to her.</p><p>The worst was when seeing her struggling to break the chocolate tablet, he gently grabbed her hands to adjust the position of her fingers, his voice, smooth and warm, guiding her in the most thrilling way.</p><p>« Don’t forget, these are the fingers of finess, and those the fingers of strength…What do you need ? »</p><p>« Strength… »</p><p>And with a gentle push of his fingers on hers, she broke the bar of chocolate, with a gasp.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet was panting heavily, like she had run a marathon.</p><p>Breaking all those little pieces of chocolate were so much harder with the lack of strength in her left hand.<br/>
But she was out of breath not only because of the difficulty of the task, she was struggling to catch one’s breath because of him, kissing on her fingers in the most exquisite way.</p><p>He started with just a little lick with the tip of his tongue on her finger at first, he continued with shy small kisses on her knuckles with his eyes closed. The warm feeling of his mouth and tongue on her fingers almost made her legs give out under her.</p><p>Juliet closed her eyes with bliss, when Magnum finally released her fingers to capture her lips for a hungry kiss, melting himself into her and sharing the rich taste of the dark chocolate on his tongue with her.</p><p>He gently pushed her against the counter to deepen the kiss, his greedy hands roaming over her back and waist, to keep her closer to him.<br/>
He felt drunk and starved with desire, after those hellish weeks without her.</p><p>Kissing her felt like going back home, after being released from long years in prison.</p><p>She made him feel alive, she made him happy, he basked himself in the euphoria of the kiss, ignoring the rest of the world around them.</p><p> </p><p>It was a miracle they managed to finish the pie, Juliet felt weirdly giddy rincing the dishes he was putting in the dishwasher.</p><p>She loved doing those little domestic tasks with him, it was a nice foreshadow of a life they could share together.</p><p> </p><p>« Did we used to do those things together ? » She asked with a shy grin.</p><p>« Yes.... We used to have barbecue here with Rick and T.C every sunday, but we did it as friends, we weren’t together back then, and it was more like you scolding me, because I was lazy, we used to bicker a lot… » He replied, with a little nostalgia in his smile.</p><p>« I remember us eating home made burgers together, by the gazebo in the backyard close to the beach, we seemed so happy. » She continued.</p><p>« We will be again.... I am right now. » He replied with a hopeful smile, bending down to kiss her cheek.</p><p> </p><p>« Aaaawww !!! You are so cute together ! » Teased Rick surprising them, with a smile. « I hope you have prepared some poke for me ! » </p><p>« Dude ! Shut up and help me with the beers ! » Said T.C nudging his friend with his elbow.</p><p>Juliet grinned watching them tending to the beverages, while she was finishing tidying up the kitchen.</p><p>For the first time since she had woken up from her coma, she felt normal, not broken, not hurt, and she was so grateful for those little moments.</p><p> </p><p>It didn’t last long though, she knew that something bad was going to happened when she saw Gordon arrived with a worried look in his eyes, and all the color drained from Magnum’s face after talking to him.</p><p>Juliet sighed and took off her apron to hang it next to the stove. She put her hands on her hips, and tilted her head on the side in a very Higgins way, and said with a glare : « Let me guess… It’s Camilla… »</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everybody ! 🥰🥰🥰 I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter !<br/>For me it was fun writing it ! Now I'm hungry for chocolate pie ! 😍😍😍<br/>As usual, let me know what you thought about it ! 😊😊😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>After Gordon had arrived, to Higgins insistance, they didn’t talk about Camilla.</p><p>Juliet wanted to have a nice lunch with her friends, without any drama, and the singer wasn’t invited.</p><p>So they ate the delicious meal Kumu had prepared for them, joking, teasing each other. They were all impressed by her recovery and all the progress she had made since the incident, even the pie met their expectations.</p><p>It was tasty enough to deserve a star according to Kumu, and Magnum’s smile couldn’t get any larger after earning so many praises for his efforts in the kitchen.<br/>
Everyone laughed at his expense, teasing him about his legendary laziness, but the truth was, since she had woken up from her coma, he had never stop working to help her, so for once, Juliet was on his side to defend him.</p><p> </p><p>The subject of her coma brought them back to the cruel reality, as painful as it was, they needed to talk about Camilla.</p><p>« There’s no way she is going to get that arrangement ! She stabbed you for god’s sake ! It’s an attempt murder on a police officer ! How come, she is confident enough to ask for an arrangement ? » Asked Magnum, barely containing his anger.</p><p>Juliet squeezed his forearm to appease him, she didn’t like him getting so worked up, he was usually so calm and laid back, only Camilla could make him raise his voice like that.</p><p>« The problem is that all the evidences against her are circumstancial, she indeed stabbed me, but she claimed it was self defense, Angelo was shooting around and she was afraid for her life, she said that Juliet and Kumu had assaulted her, she pretended that she had been threatened many times. She even mentionned that Juliet had thrown a knife at her, and knowing that I was a friend of yours, she thought that I was going to harm her too. » Replied Katsumoto in a very serious tone, he was worried, and it scared the hell of Magnum.</p><p>« Do you really think there is a chance she‘ll get the arrangement she asked for ? » Asked Juliet in a low tone.</p><p>« I’m afraid yes, there is a possiblity that she could get away with it, if her lawers are good, yes she can even be freed. She had even threatened to sue you for assault. This is why I need all the videos about her stay here, and you need to testify against her, the jury need to hear your version. »<br/>
Gordon sounded defeated, and Juliet didn’t like it.</p><p>« For now, she had refused to talk to the medias, if they get involved, it could get messy, for her, and for you, and you don’t need that kind of attention. She doesn’t have anything to loose, so she won’t stop until she get that arrangement. This why we need to be ready. » Continued Gordon in a stern voice.</p><p>« What we need to do is to prove that she knew what Angelo was doing, we need to prove that she was not a victim, that she was using him….. Like she used me. » Said Thomas, his voice breaking in the end.</p><p>Juliet could see how hard it was for Magnum to say the last words, he still felt guilty about what happened.</p><p>« I need to see all the evidences you found in Angelo’s room, his phone, his laptop, everything you got on him, he’s the key to stop Camilla, we need to find his spot. » Continued Magnum with worry in his voice.</p><p>« His spot ? » Asked Katsumoto, with a frown.</p><p>« Everybody has one, it’s the place were he hide his stuffs, personal stuffs, important stuffs… » Replied Juliet, to Magnum’s surprise, he was amazed that she remembered his words from the third case they had work together. </p><p>It has been three years ago, they weren’t even partners at the time, he was so pleased to see her getting her memory back.<br/>
He gave her a little shoulder nudge with a smile, and Juliet took his hand in hers, to show him that she was there, they were going to fight Camilla together.</p><p>« You need to prepare yourself to testify, I can hook you up with the prosecutor’s office, the attorney will help you to get ready. »</p><p>« Juliet won’t testify. » Bluntly retorted Magnum.</p><p>« Magnum ! » Cried Juliet, surprised by his behavior.</p><p>« I won’t let things go that far. I don’t want her to set even a foot in a justice court. » Continued Thomas, in a very determined tone.</p><p>Juliet squeezed his hands, hard enough to her knuckles turn white, and Magnum winced under the pain.</p><p>« It’s not up to you to decide if I can testify or not ! This is MY decision ! You don’t get to choose for me ! Just because I let you take care of me for more than a month, it doesn’t give you the right to rule over me like I am a defenseless child ! »</p><p>Magnum tried to escape her death grip, but Juliet tightened her fingers even harder, Katsumoto, Rick and T.C were baffled by her strength and her very blunt display of determination.</p><p>« Okay, okay, I get it ! » Replied Magnum a little alarmed. At least her right hand was working just fine, he thought sheepishly.</p><p>Juliet finally let go of his fingers, her hands were trembling, she was angry…</p><p>« Don’t treat me like I’m some kind of damsel in distress, I’m still me ! I can face her without having a breakdown ! I’m more worried about you ! I’m maybe not hundred percent of my abilities, but I can defend myself, at least let me try ! » She couldn’t even meet his eyes, her sight was locked on her trembling hands, she couldn’t stop the shaking, and it made her even more upset.</p><p>« This is the kind of behavior I don’t want to see in the attorney’s office, Camilla is going to take advantage of this, and she will use it against you. » Said Katsumoto in a low tone.</p><p>« Please, tell me that what she said about the knife is not true ? »</p><p>Katsumoto sighed loudly when he saw, the sheepish expression on Juliet and Magnum’s faces.<br/>
« That is so not good ! Her lawer had requested for the knife to be put with the evidences, do you have any idea how bad this is ! We found photos of the fight in Angelo’s phone already, they are pictures of Magnum with her bra in his hand, and Juliet punching her ! »</p><p>« What about his conversation with Camilla ? There must be some calls, some texts incriminating her right ? » Asked Magnum with worry in his voice.</p><p>« The only suspect call is the one before the shootout, and she claimed she was just asking for help, and not to kill people, she said she felt threatened and was asking him to take her away from the property. There is no record of that call, so there is no proof of what she told him. »</p><p>« She can’t possibly get away with this ! This crazy ! » Replied Juliet, clenching her fists.</p><p>« I’m afraid, that if we don’t find something really fast, she is going to use self defense against us… »</p><p>Magnum closed his eyes, trying hard to think about a way to trap her, reviewing in his mind, all the things that went through since he met the singer.<br/>
The party at la Mariana, the meeting in Robin’s nest, the dance session at the studio, the ‘discussion’ in the bathroom’s studio….With the knife…</p><p>« What exactly did she said about the knife ? »<br/>
Juliet studied Thomas's face, he had that 'look' when he was up to something, when he had found something that could solve the case.</p><p>« She told her lawer to ask you for the knife, that Juliet had almost stabbed her with it, that there was some DNA evidence on it because Higgins had cut up her hair with it. »</p><p>« Again with the hair… » Sighed Juliet, rolling her eyes.</p><p>« No, no, wait a minute, that’s it ? Nothing more ? » Asked Magnum urgently.</p><p>« She said that there were videos proving that Juliet had indeed thrown a knife at her…. » Continued Gordon with a frown.</p><p>Magnum smiled widely, and pointed on the photos displayed on the table.</p><p>« That’s it ! I got her now, she will never leave that prison ! And you can even prosecute her for Shawn’s death, I know how to confront her, I know how to prove that she was in close contact with Angelo, I know how to prove that she knew what he was doing. If she even try to negotiate she’s screwed ! »</p><p> </p><p>*******************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>After their friends had left, Magnum and Juliet went for a walk on the beach.</p><p>The sun was setting down and coloring everything in beautiful shades of orange and pink. </p><p>The sound of the waves crashing on the shore was mesmerazing, it was a nice change from all the tension that had occured in the afternoon, when they were talking about Camilla.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum felt good, his naked feet planted in the wet sand, Juliet’s warm hand in his, even the lads walking by their side and playing with the waves was reassuring.</p><p>« I can’t wait for this thing with Camilla to be over, I’m tired of the uncertainty, I want to move on with our life, and there is no place for her in it. » Said Juliet in a soft tone, as she slowly caressed his hand. « I 'm sorry I squeezed your hand so hard, I shouldn't have done that, even if I was angry, Gordon is right, I need to work on my temper. »</p><p>Magnum nodded and pulled her toward him with his arm around her waist, giving her his best boyish smile,« It's okay, now I know how it's gonna feel when you're going to crush my hand in the delivery room during labor...» </p><p>« Oh really ! This is what you're thinking about ? Hold your horse cowboy ! We need to deal with Camilla first ! Then we'll see...» </p><p>« You didn't say no... » Whispered Magnum in her ear.</p><p>« It's true, I didn't » She replied blushing profusely, her heart racing in her chest.</p><p>He tenderly grazed her cheek and brought their lips together, smoothly, softly, his mouth warm and gentle against hers.<br/>
Lips barely opened and tongues teasing each others in a sensual kiss, Juliet dizzy with desire, let herself slowly melt into him.</p><p> </p><p>They both laughed out loud, when it suddenly started to rain, drenching them in a minute.</p><p>« Oh god ! I can’t believe this ! Even the sky is against us ! » Groaned Magnum, smiling and shaking his head in disbelief. </p><p>He started to retreat back to the main house, but Juliet stopped him.</p><p>« Don’t leave… That rain is nothing, the sky can just throw anything at us, it won’t stop us from being together, it won’t stop us from being happy ! Whatever happened I want us to overcome it together… So please, stay, stay with me, it won’t last, I promised… »</p><p>And Magnum knew she wasn’t just talking about the rain, he could see all the emotions in her eyes despite the rain, so he leant forward and tilted his head to kiss her cheek and whispered : « I will always be by your side, whatever happens… »</p><p>Juliet cried out, and laughed when he lifted her in his arms to carry her into the sea, the waves crashing into them, until they were waist down in the water.</p><p>Magnum held her against him, his greedy hands wandering on her drenched dress plastered to her slender body, so clear he could guess the outline of her underwear underneath.</p><p>He pushed her wet curls away from her face, as tiny silver droplets ran down her cheeks, the rain wasn’t going to stop any time soon, it didn’t matter, it wasn’t going to stop them from having a good time.</p><p>Juliet was right, they deserved to be happy, so he kissed her, deeply, softly, his tongue slowly dancing with hers, until they were out of breath.</p><p>He lost himself in her, her warmth contrasting with the cold rain and the waves around them.</p><p>It was them against the elements, it was them against Camilla, whatever she had planned, he knew they could overcome it together.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hi everybody !<br/>I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter, please let me know what you thought about it !😊😊😊</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Juliet was glad that the attorney had helped her to prepare for the preliminary audition, because without all their recommandations, she would have jump over the table to rearrange Camilla’s face, until she look like a Picasso portrait, and not the blue period kind.</p><p>Juliet was sick of her little victim act, she was behaving like she was traumatized by her and Magnum, like they were the criminals, and she was the innocent victim.</p><p>Her lawer kept pointing at them like they were dangerous people, and Camilla was the poor young singer scared and helpless against a dangerous navy seal and his crazy girlfriend.</p><p>Thank god they didn’t knew about her past, they would have a field day about her spy carreer, and her often violent missions all over the world.</p><p> </p><p>Magnum was weirdly calm though, her very talkative partner who usually couldn’t keep his mouth shut, was staying there, silent with a neutral expression on his face, like he was trying to make his best Katsumoto impression.</p><p>« If I really did understand what you’re saying Miss Chavez, you attacked Detective Katsumoto, stabbing him in the back, with four needles full of sedative, to defend yourself because you were scared for your life ? » Said the attorney in a very stern tone.</p><p>Camilla nodded, and responded with a trembling voice :<br/>
« Yes, I was so scared, I didn’t felt safe with him anymore, because he is close friends with the people who had assaulted me… »<br/>
She bit her lip to bit back a sob, wiping the tears cascading down her cheeks.</p><p>Juliet squeezed Magnum’s hand under the table, fighting the urge to roll her eyes at the singer’s little comedy.</p><p>« Oh ! You’re talking about the assault that had occured on their property, where they had welcomed you, to protect you against Mr Angelo Rafael ? » Continued the prosecutor, with a faint sarcasm in his tone.</p><p>« Yes ! She punched me, she nearly broke my nose ! » Cried Camilla, pointing at Higgins, and hiding her face in her hand, like she was still too scared to look at her in the eyes.</p><p>« Is your nose broken ? » Asked the attorney, trying hard not to roll his eyes.</p><p>« ….No…but… » </p><p>« Thank you Miss Chavez we are here to talk about facts, and facts only, your interpretation of reality has no place in this interview. The fact is that you pretend to be harassed by Mr Magnum, now can you tell me what you see on this video ? »</p><p>Camilla looked at the screen with wide eyes, she knew that there were cameras all over Robin’s nest, but she had forgotten the one next to the swimming pool.</p><p>« What is Mr Magnum doing ? »Asked the attorney.</p><p>« My bra is in his hands. » She replied, trying to ignore the scene unfolding before her eyes.</p><p>« And what is he doing with it ? Is he trying to steal it from you ? Do you have the habit of wearing frilly pink bra Mr Magnum ? »</p><p>« No I don’t… » Answered Magnum, barely containing his laugh.</p><p>Camilla was beyond furious, the interview wasn’t going as she had planned, and she didn’t like it one bit.</p><p>« How did miss Chavez’s bra ended up in your possession Mr Magnum ? »</p><p>« She threw it at me, like you can see on the video. »</p><p>Camilla furiously elbowed her lawers, to get a reaction from him, but the poor guy seemed overwhelmed by all the lies she had told him, it was flagrant that the detective wasn’t harrassing her at all, it was exactly the opposite.</p><p>« Miss Chavez, you seem troubled, is the vision of Mr Magnum trying to get away from you, after you had thrown your bra at him is too traumatizing for you ? Maybe you need a break from this awful video of a man rejecting you ? » Said the attorney in a fake worried tone.</p><p> </p><p>Camilla slammed her hands on the table, making her handcuffs jangled like jewels on her wrists, suddenly she wasn’t crying anymore, all her fear seemed to have disappear, replaced by pure rage.</p><p>« How dare you… »She started, but her lawer cut her off.</p><p>« We are not here to judge Miss Chavez’s outfit, this is a tentative to put pressure on an already very traumatized and fragile victim. » said Camilla’s lawer, himself not really believing his own words.</p><p> </p><p>« Victim of what exactly ? She got punched because she was harrassing Mr Magnum, I don’t see the connection with the fact that she had stabbed Detective Katsumoto ? There is no proof that miss Chavez had ever been threatened by Miss Higgins. » Continued the attorney.</p><p>« The knife ! Tell him about the knife video ! » Replied Camilla, with a defiant look in her eyes.</p><p>« What are you talking about miss Chavez ? Can you be more specific about what you’re suggesting to your lawer ? » Asked the attorney, with a slight frown.</p><p>« She threw a knife at me ! She cut my hair ! This woman is dangerous ! Not me ! I am the victim here ! There is a video showing her throwing the knife at me ! And THIS is a real proof ! » She shouted, pointing her fingers at Juliet, with a smirk.</p><p>« Are you talking about this knife miss Chavez ? » Replied the attorney while he was showing her, Thomas’s weapon in a plastic evidence bag.</p><p>« Yes ! She almost stabbed my hand and nearly disfigured me with it ! Show him the godamm video for godsake ! » Cried Camilla, angrily nudging her lawer.</p><p>The poor man gave the attorney a flash drive, to show everyone the video she was talking about.</p><p>They all watched the screen in silence, only Magnum was staring at Camilla with such intensity, she was starting to get uncomfortable. </p><p> </p><p>« How did you get this video Camilla ? » Asked Magnum, his gaze locked on the singer.</p><p> </p><p>Camilla suddenly paled, and clenched her fists so tight her knuckles were turning white. She understood too late that she had made a mistake by mentionning and providing the video.</p><p>« What do you mean ? » She answered, squirming nervously on her chair.</p><p>« You perfectly know what I meant. » Magnum’s tone was stern, his eyes piercing her, like he could see right through her.</p><p>« I don’t remember how I got it… » She stammered, unable to meet his eyes.</p><p>« I will tell you how you got it, First you told detective Katsumoto that you knew there was a video of Julliet throwing the knife, where does this scene takes place Camilla ? »</p><p>« Why are you harrassing me ? Are you even allowed to talk ? »</p><p>« We are not in court Camilla, you asked for an arrangement with the attorney’s office, there is no judge, no jury, we are just in an interrogation room.<br/>
Too bad for you, I’m allowed to talk.<br/>
You were so happy to show us this video, you were so proud of yourself for having a proof to incriminate us. But the problem is, that video is the proof that you were in close contact with Angelo. He was your partner, your accomplice, he was following your orders. »<br/>
Said Magnum in an icy tone.</p><p>« No ! You are trying to frame me, I didn’t do anything ! You can’t prove anything ! » Cried Camilla.</p><p>« Oh really ? This video was on his phone, and in his cloud. How did you got it, if you didn’t knew what he was doing ? » Asked Juliet with a raised eyebrow.</p><p>Camilla turned her head, ignoring Juliet, clenching her jaw so tight, she felt like her teeth were going to break under the pressure.</p><p>« No ? Then, if you don’t want to answer, I will do it for you.<br/>
When you gave the flash drive to the police, you also gave them a link to Angelo’s cloud, even with the access code, and what do you think they found in his cloud Camilla ?<br/>
There were all your texts, emails, video chat, everything he had on you, even the record of your phone calls. »</p><p> </p><p>Katsumoto pressed play on Angelo’s phone, and Camilla’s voice resonnated in the room :<br/>
« Angel ?... »<br/>
« I was wondering when you were finally going to answer my calls. »<br/>
« Do you see them ? »<br/>
« Yeah… »<br/>
« Kill them… Kill them all…. And…. Start with the blond. »</p><p> </p><p>Magnum closed his eyes, the sound of Camilla’s voice in the speaker was unbearable, like knives edging through his eardrums.</p><p>He felt like he was back in Robin’s nest with a deadly injured Juliet in his arms. The excruciating pain in his heart, nearly taking his breath away.</p><p>Camilla launched herself at Juliet, desperatly trying to hurt her, but her handcuffs bolted to the table, were stopping her, a cruel reminder of her dreadfull fate.</p><p>« By trying to escape prison, you unintentionnally made things so much worst for you. » Said Gordon, grabbing her by her arm to forcefully sat her down on her chair.</p><p>« Now you are going to be transfered to Florida, to be prosecuted for the murder of your boyfriend Shawn, and your ex manager, who had misteriously disappeared a few years ago.<br/>
The records on Angelo’s cloud, has so many proof against you, you are probably going to get the death penalty for multiples murders.<br/>
Because this is who you are Camilla, you are a serial killer, sadly for you, not the smartest one. » Added Katsumoto closing his files on her case.</p><p>He was done with her.</p><p>« No ! You can’t do that to me ! I didn’t kill anyone ! Angelo killed them all, I didn’t do anything ! » She screamed in a fit of rage, pulling on her handcuffs harder and harder.</p><p>« Thanks for admitting that you were aware that Angelo was killing people, prosecuting you is going to be so easy now. » Scoffed Katsumoto, standing up and taking his files, to leave.</p><p>Everyone in the room started to follow the lieutenant outside, leaving Camilla behind, with her lawer and a police officer.</p><p>« NO, NO, NO, MAGNUM ! YOU CANT LEAVE ! STAY, STAY WITH ME ! YOU CANT LEAVE ME ! » She cried, desperately trying to catch his attention.</p><p>Sadly for Camilla, her capricious days were over, everybody left the room without even a look, only her lawer and the police officer who was waiting to take her back to prison, stayed with her.</p><p>« You think you’re getting rid of me, but I will be forever in your mind Magnum ! That’s it ! Leave and go live your pityful life with your disabled partner ! She will never make you happy ! Listen to… »</p><p>She couldn’t finished her phrase because in a second Juliet had her pin to wall like an insect, her left arm crushing her throat, preventing her to continue her angry rant.</p><p>« Higgy…Let her go…She‘s not worth it ! She’s finished ! » whispered Magnum in her ear, trying to appease her.</p><p>Juliet was pale with seething rage, as Camilla’s lips were turning blue due to the lack of air.</p><p>« Don’t worry, I’m not going to hurt you, I just wanted to show you that I have recovered just fine from that brain injury.<br/>
As you can see, I got all the feelings back in my left side, I can feel my forearm pressing against your throat, and I can feel my left foot crushing your ankle. </p><p>Don’t worry about us Camilla, we are happy. We didn’t wait for you to move on with our lives. You getting the death penalty, is just a bonus, we don’t care about what happen to you, nobody does, not even your fans.<br/>
When they will know what you had done to the sweet  Shawn, they are going to hate you, and then they will forgot about you….Just like everyone.</p><p>Now I wish you a good time sad twerking in prison, maybe some inmates will find some interest in you, until you’ll get the injection that will end your misery.<br/>
Don’t cry Camilla, keep those tears for your future friends in prison, or the guards, because here, nobody cares about you. »</p><p> </p><p>Juliet finally let the singer go, and left the room with Magnum holding her hand. </p><p> </p><p>She walked straight toward the exit, without a limp, looking at her walking proud like that, nobody could have guess how bad she had been injured by that bullet.<br/>
Camilla crumbled to the floor like a lifeless ragdoll, her tears were falling, but not a single sound escaped her lips, and the police officer and her lawer were grateful for her silence.</p><p> </p><p>*************************************************************************************************************************************************</p><p> </p><p>Six months later, at la Mariana….</p><p> </p><p>« Are you ready ? » Asked Rick, with a mischievious smile.</p><p>« Of course not ! I’m freaking out so much right now ! » Replied Magnum, trying to calm his racing heart.</p><p>« Come on bro, you have nothing to worry about, it’s Higgy, she loves you, everything will be fine. You’re living together in the main house, you are partners again, and your security business is going really fine. You’re on a roll bro ! It’s now or never ! » Said T.C in his usual warm and reassuring voice, slamming his huge paw on Magnum’s back, to push him toward Juliet.</p><p>« You’re kidding right ! Do you know many times I tried to propose to her ? Each time it didn’t work, I put the ring in a flute of champain and she refused to drink it, I took her out on the T.R Belle, she got sick during the whole trip, same with the balloon… »</p><p>« The fire letters were by far my favorite. A real great idea until the ‘M’ fell down due to the wind, making the fire spread all over the lawn.<br/>
You were lucky the automatic watering system was enough to extinguish the fire. </p><p>She was so mad at you afterward, it’s a miracle you’re still alive ! » Said Rick barely containing his laugh.</p><p>« I’m glad that my misery is so funny to you guys, really thanks for the support ! » Replied Magnum with a pout.</p><p>« Aaaaaw puppy got maaad ! Don’t cry, we’ll help you this time, and don’t worry it’s going to work tonight ! We got you bro !» Added T.C hugging the P.I tightly, « We are so proud of you ! Now go and make her happy ! »</p><p>Magnum nodded, he gave his brothers one last look and sighed, preparing himself to take the next decisive step in his life.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet was at the bar, discussing with Kumu, clad in a beautiful light cocoa satin cowl neck dress, the silky fabric hugging her sleek silhouette in all the right places.</p><p>She was more beautiful than ever, with her longer hair reaching her shoulders, she had lost so much weight since ‘the incident’, she was now back to a fuller body, slightly more curvy, but he didn’t mention it, knowing talking about weight with a woman could be deadly, specially with Juliet.</p><p>She looked healthier, the ghost of her coma and long recovery was so far behind them, Magnum was really hoping he wasn’t going to mess up everything again tonight.</p><p>« He’s coming, I can’t do this, Kumu, I think I’m going to pass out… » Said Juliet suddenly really pale.</p><p>« Don’t panic ! You have nothing to worry about, really Juliet, I don’t understand why you are so stressed about this. » Replied Kumu with a smile.</p><p>« THIS ! Is going to change our lives forever, so yes ! I‘m worried ! We were just starting to take new cases again…» Answered Juliet, hiding her face in her hands.</p><p>« It will change, but for the best, so I’ll tell you once again, don’t worry, relax and tell him, everything will be fine. » Said Kumu taking Juliet’s hands away from her face, and kissing her cheek in very motherly way.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet closed her arm around the older woman in a warm embrace, she was so glad to have her in her life.</p><p> </p><p>Kumu released Juliet to leave her alone at the bar, where Magnum joined her, smiling a little nervously.</p><p>When the first note of « Mirror» from Justin Timberlake started, Magnum held his hand toward Juliet and asked her :<br/>
« Come on Higgy, dance with me… »</p><p>Juliet smiled, all her worries disappearing when she saw his smile, Kumu was right they were going to be happy.</p><p>As Magnum was leading her toward the dancefloor, Juliet remembered their first dance together, it was this song, and despite all the pain that Camilla had brought on them, she was still in love with this song, listening to it all day.</p><p>She closed her arms around his neck, letting her head rest on his shoulder, he smell so good. Lately a lot of scent were making her sick, but not him, she couldn’t get enough of him.</p><p>Magnum let his hands roamed on her back, slowly caressing her, he brought her closer to him, their hips swaying in the same rythm, the fabric of her dress was so thin he could feel all her curves underneath, moving lascively against him.</p><p>She was holding him tight against her, her hands gently massaging his scalp, she knew he liked it when she played with his hair.</p><p>She was in love with those dark silky strands.</p><p>She pulled them a little to guide his lips toward hers, knowing what she wanted, Magnum kissed her, gently at first, almost shy and reverent, until she opened her mouth to let him in, and the kiss turned passionate and greedy, his tongue dancing with hers in the most sensual way.</p><p>They moved together, their hips grinding against eachother following the slow rythm of the song.</p><p>Magnum was dying to just grab the round flesh of her butt to press her harder against him, but they were in public, they couldn’t let go as much as they wanted. </p><p>Dizzy with desire, he almost forgot that they were dancing to celebrate a special occasion tonight.</p><p>Juliet was brought back to reality by people cheering and screaming excitedly around them, It was still the same song but the voices were different.</p><p> </p><p>Juliet turned around to look at the scene, just in time to see the stage curtains open and revealing three huge music stars on the scene.</p><p> </p><p>« I can’t believe this… » Said Juliet under the shock, Justin Timberlake, Beyonce and Shakira were on the scene, singing their song.</p><p>Juliet felt her legs give out under her, Magnum catched her in his arms just before she could fell on the floor.</p><p>« Hey, stay with me… Are you okay ? Higgy ?»</p><p>Juliet couldn’t respond to him, she was staring at the three singers, and the golden letter balloons behind them forming one simple question : « Marry me »</p><p>Juliet turned around to look at Magnum, he was smiling, his eyes full of emotions, he whispered in her ear : « I was supposed to kneel down to make my demand, but I’m afraid you are going to pass out… »</p><p>« Yes ! » She answered in tears, and smiling, dizzy with bliss.</p><p>« You didn't even let me ask ! » He replied, laughing at her eargerness.</p><p>« I know ! ..... And it's yes ! Yes ! Yes ! » She answered in tears, and smiling, covering him in kisses.</p><p>She tightened her arms around his neck and kissed him again, she was so happy, she would never forget this moment, never.</p><p>« And also, I think you’re pregnant…And very emotional ...» He added in a low voice, his forehead against hers, still holding her against him.<br/>
He really hoped he wasn’t mistaking because if she wasn’t she was going to reap his head off.</p><p>Juliet buried her face in his neck, and whispered back : « Yes ! Yes to everything… » She felt so dizzy, he smell so good, the music was so slow, so sweet, so mesmerazing, her head was spinning, and she finally passed out against him.</p><p>Magnum stood there, unable to move, carrying Juliet bridal style in his arms.</p><p>He stared at the three singers on stage, while the song ended, wondering what the hell he was supposed to do.</p><p> </p><p>Beyonce gave him a beaming smile, and asked : « So ? What did she say ? »</p><p>« She said yes ! » He answered with a wide grin and pointing at her belly, Magnum added : « And THIS ! Is your fault ! »</p><p>And everyone laughed, cheering at him and Juliet who was laying unconscious in his arms.</p><p>Magnum went toward Rick’s office, he wanted to lay her down on the couch, but Kumu stopped him.<br/>
« Take her home, she’s exhausted, she will be better in her own bed. »</p><p>« She’s going to be so mad tomorrow, she would have love staying for the party. »</p><p>« I know, but believe me she needs her rest, take her back home, Robin had already invited them for the wedding, don’t worry, it’s going to be amazing, she’s not missing anything. »</p><p>« Thanks Kumu, thanks for everything. »</p><p>« Say that to Robin, he did all this ! You know him, he’s the one who made all this possible. »</p><p>« I will, good night and have fun then ! »</p><p>Magnum walked toward the ferrari, and gently laid Juliet down on the seat next to him. He was extra careful while fastening her seat belt, minding the fragile life already growing inside of her.</p><p>He started the powerful engine of the supercar, and let a protective hand rest on her belly.</p><p>He smiled and thought to himself, ‘yeah, they were going to be happy.’</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This is the end ! I hope you enjoyed this last chapter ! 😅😅😅<br/>Maybe I went a little overboard with the proposal, 😍😍😍 but I think that a billionaire like Robin would be crazy enough to organize something like that with Kumu's help.<br/>Thank you for following me through this story ! 🥰🥰🥰And thanks for the support and all the comments ! 😊😊😊</p><p>To set the mood :</p><p>Mirrors - Justin Timberlake (Boyce Avenue feat. Fifth Harmony cover)<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fvEZUbzqqyM&amp;list=PLRR9g9BEEP3MhUuThZVziS8IYYCDmrjPU&amp;index=45</p><p>Justin Timberlake - Mirrors live spotify concerts 2018<br/>https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NC_faqdxQHo</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>